In The Shadows
by haunted-eternity
Summary: He had a feeling that something was off, that Jenny did not die in that diner like they told him she did. Getting revenge would be a deal that would be his last stand for her. Franks, Hollis and the team join in as well. Jenny/Gibbs est.
1. Forever Memories

Spoilers: for season 4 and 5. Major spoilers for Judgment Day… rewritten, because who seriously liked that version?

Summary: He had a feeling in his gut something was wrong. Judgment Day rewritten.

Rating: Teen/Older Kid… might go up as I go along…

A/N: Taking a creative license here. Jen is never diagnosed with MS… and doesn't die in Judgment Day… you'll understand as it goes on. Italics are flashbacks or thoughts… obviously. Hollis Mann was on NCIS, though she never had a relationship with Gibbs

Chapter 1: Forever Memories

He sat at the wooden workbench in his basement, staring at the bottle of bourbon he swiped from Jenny's study. It was his last connection to her now. He had burned her townhouse down to cover up what really happened. The public will never know what she did, that she killed three men trying to save him. Technically herself at that moment, but he knew she fought for him, because that's exactly what he would have done if the roles were reversed.

Death has an awful way of showing itself to him, first Shannon and Kelly, now Jenny. The only two women who managed to worm their way into his heart, to make him fall completely head over heels in love, were gone. Both were dead because of him, Shannon and Kelly for following him to Pendleton that fateful day. And now Jenny because of the undercover op they took in Paris. He lifted his hand toward the crystal cork that held the bourbon inside.

"_If this was loaded and I wasn't here, would you have shot him?" He said, staring into her eyes, looking for her tell, the right eye twitch. It never came._

"_We'll never know will we she" replied smugly, taking a gulp of the bourbon, no doubt burning her throat in the process._

He couldn't do it. Couldn't even touch the bottle without a flashback to that night, or to any other night that bourbon was involved. He needed a break, get out of DC for a while. Not to forget, but to mourn properly, and there was only one place that could happen.

--

Gibbs sat in First Class on the plane, the way Jenny would have if she were alive. But then again she might have commandeered her own private plane, she was the better one at bargaining after all. She has been gone less than a week, and he still feels her, like she is still alive. But Tony checked her pulse, and she had been carried away before he got there. He could have checked with Ducky after he did the autopsy, he tried going in before, but something about this was all wrong.

_The ominous black bags sat one to a table in the autopsy bay. He might have recalled Ducky's assistant Palmer there, but he couldn't be sure. He only had eyes for the bag Ducky was positioned next to. The one that carried the Director, now the former Director, across the United States to her resting place here. He set his hand on the bag, resting slightly on what would be where Jenny's hands folded across her waist. He moved his hands down to the zipper of the bag, he could feel Ducky's eyes on him, burning into his soul, searching for answers he himself didn't have. He looked up into Ducky's eyes and saw the sadness and sympathy, but for whom, Gibbs couldn't be certain. He couldn't take it anymore, something was off, and he had to get to the bottom of it. He took his hands off the zipper, about faced and headed back toward the elevators._

The fasten seatbelts sign light up and the engines came to life. Gibbs drowned out the flight attendant doing the instructions of how to save your life if something went wrong. As they took off down the runway Gibbs couldn't help but compare his life to an airplane and a runway. With Jenny it had always been a race, she could make a competitive game out of anything. The funnest competitions in his mind were usually the ones the involved him and Jenny together. The life he had with her was never dull, that might have been because they were always undercover and in another country. But he likes to think they could have made it back in the States. That she wasn't just another Diane or Stephanie, she could have been like Shannon. He smiled at the memory conjured up at the thought of them being married.

_He stood at the open door of her study, admiring the view while she poured herself bourbon._

"_You lost your protection detail in Paris. You went missing for 21 hours, where were you" he questioned._

_She turned toward him slowly, they glass of bourbon in her hand "you sound like a jealous husband", she stated, taking a small swallow from the glass._

"_How would you know" he quipped back, he saw a bottle of something sitting on her desk, moving toward it he reached out his hand to grab it._

"_Don't touch that" she stated loudly, her deep voice echoing in the quiet, dimly lit study, "its scotch. You drink bourbon"._

_He felt her stare and turned toward her, "so do you"._

_She turned back towards the drink cabinet and poured him a sizable amount of bourbon "I had another visitor before you arrived, unannounced". _

_He took the glass from her outstretched hand and took a swallow, "did he duck out the back" he said, looking around the study for a potential secret door._

_She smirked at him while stepping closer, leaving no space between them. Swallowing another small sip she leaned into him, making her lips carefully brush against his ear "now you sound like a jealous husband", and with that she gracefully backed away and turned to sit at her desk with him on the other side. A smile played on his face as he swallowed the rest of the bourbon._

--

Time passed quicker than Gibbs expected, he ended up going through customs, having to briefly stop to have his passport stamped. He walked down the familiar road, a rock he'd been kicking was the only thing keeping him company on his long journey from the Cantina. He took a swig of his Corona, nothing like bourbon, but it was refreshing against the hot sun of Mexico. He finally ended up at the familiar shack along the side of the empty beach. He smiled to himself has he heard Mike, probably talking to his beat up truck. _The guy never was much of a mechanic_ Gibbs thought. He carefully set his carryon bag full of necessities outside the door of the shack, and pulled the door open, "Y'know Franks, It'd be much easier instead of…" and that's when he saw one set of brown guilty eyes staring out at him through the small kitchen area. He stopped his sentence because he couldn't believe his eyes, sitting there on a stool he made for Franks, was a woman with short recently dyed deep red hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. As she turned to face him he saw green eyes, eyes he never thought he'd see again,

"Jenny" he said breathless.

"Yeah, Jethro. It's me" she smiled.

TBC…

a/n: as long as you guys are interested and pester me with nice emails I will hopefully get this updated every other tuesday. I know its not what you want to hear... but its how my schedule is. my muse would like you to know she responds well to Jamaican coffee :)


	2. Grazes and Gazing

Disclaimer: no owning. just borrowing. I promise to return them better than how they came to me.

* * *

Previously

"_Jenny" he said breathless._

"_Yeah, Jethro. It's me" she smiled._

--

He stood in the doorway, not believing his eyes, thinking it was just a figment of his imagination. He watched as she carefully stood up from where she was sitting, wincing a bit as she straightened herself to come and stand closer to him.

Watching her get up he couldn't help but move closer to the kitchen area, hoping that she would get the idea to stand still and let him come to her. But she seemed determined to show him that she was alright, she was alive and breathing. When they met in the center of the room it seemed as if time stood still, nothing else mattered. They didn't see or hear Frank's slip by them to give them some privacy, they only had eyes for each other.

Jen gave him a slight smile and tilted her head up in order to look into his blue ones. He dipped his head down and carefully brought up one hand and gently rested it on her swollen cheek, no doubt bruised from falling in the firefight.

"How" he managed to get out, carefully grazing his thumb along her cheek, making sure not to touch the bruise.

She leaned into his touch, and closed her eyes, already knowing where this was going to lead. "Why don't we sit down, my side is killing me about now".

Gibbs nodded and she led him to the living room, which housed new furniture since he was there last. It was made out of wood, but there was a section of the couch that had what seemed like an endless supply of pillows. Jen carefully sat down at the end and patted the seat next to her, knowing he was going to want to touch her to reassure himself that she was indeed alive. He sat down and she gathered her thoughts to try and explain the situation to him.

"Just warning you Jethro, I can't remember a few things, but I'm sure if you ask Franks he'll tell you what I missed when I was out" Jen stated quickly. Gibbs nodded and waited patiently for her to continue.

"You probably know the back story from Tony and Ziva, I'll just give you the rundown of what happened with Franks and I at the diner."

"It was getting down to the wire and we knew they were coming after me. They thought it was me in the rental, and I suppose when they found out I wasn't really there they got totally pissed" she tried to lighten the mood with the words. He gave a slight smirk but his eyes were still full of worry.

"Time ticked by, and I knew I wasn't going down without a fight, whether I died there or not, I was going to protect you. I knew that for certain" tears shined in Jenny's eyes and Gibbs took her hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze of reassurance.

"I looked around the diner, Franks had assessed the situation already, giving us little hope, but I figured we could always have a bit more protection, so I started looking around the diner, and an idea came to me. So I used the metal from the appliances and MacGuyvered myself a bulletproof vest" she smiled at his lips curling into a smile, "but a load of good that did me. I suppose it did work a bit, after all I am sitting here next to you, alive."

_Jenny walked around the kitchen, surveying everything and remembering the talks she had with Abby and Ziva when they occasionally had get togethers. Walking around the kitchen and finding spare parts of the stove and storage cabinets gave her an idea. She knew what metals could possibly protect her from all the scientific stuff Abby rambled about when she occasionally had too much to drink. Jenny figured this would protect her a little more than nothing, so she grabbed two sheets and some towels she found laying around. Franks gave her an odd look, but a look from her told him to not say a word, and he went back to surveying outside. As she finished putting the vest on she heard the car doors slam, she looked back towards the door Franks went outside, and saw that she was on her own, it didn't bother her that much, after all he could be the element of surprise. _

_The door busted open and the four guys surveyed the area, not quick enough because Jenny had already taken out two of the men as they entered, they never got a shot off. The other two took notice and one shot at her, she rolled and dogged the bullets and fired as she crouched down. The other shooter hit her in the bottom of her "vest". She yelped but kept shooting at both gunmen, the first one took another shot at the same time as she did, she aimed for his head and got a direct hit, he shot at her, tearing open her side that was unprotected by her homemade vest. She turned to face the other gunman and emptied the rest of her cartridge into him, he got off a couple shots but they went into her armor that covered her chest. As the four gunmen lay dead in their own pools of blood Jenny laid down on the floor of the diner, hoping Franks would hurry up. She pressed her hands into her side to help stem the bleeding and Franks appeared. They knew they had to get out of there, and fast before more men came. Franks came in with his gun cocked and ready to fire, when he saw it was safe he kneeled next to Jenny. Quickly shedding her of the protective armor, he took the towels that she had used underneath the metal shielding and held it against her side, telling her to hold on and help him out. Just as Franks was about to pick Jenny up and put her in the car Ziva and Tony showed up._

"Wait" Gibbs interrupted, "Tony and Ziva know you're alive?"

"Jethro please, let me finish" Jenny said quickly.

Gibbs nodded for her to continue, squeezing her hand to apologize for interrupting her.

_Ziva and Tony walked in with their guns drawn and saw Jenny lying in a small pool of blood with Franks pressing his hands into her side._

"_Jenny" "Director" Tony and Ziva both said._

"_I'm fine. I just need a doctor, and probably some new blood and stitches" Jenny said, trying to lighten the mood._

"_I'll take her somewhere safe. To everyone else, and I mean everyone else, she is dead. You both got that" Franks questioned, emphasizing the everyone to make sure they got it._

"_Yes sir" they both said._

_Ziva piped up quickly as Franks picked Jenny up, "Take her to the Israeli embassy here, it's not far away. I will alert them of your coming. They are trained doctors and are very secretive, plus they owe me."_

_Franks nodded and she gave him the address on a spare piece napkin she saw laying on the table near them._

"Turns out I just had a damn deep flesh wound from that bullet I wasn't protected from, but I'm bruised a lot where I was shot and my "vest" protected me. Israeli's have some really good pain killers Jethro, much better than the ones you got in Positano" she smirked at him. Gibbs laughed quietly and nodded.

The two sat in silence for a while, Gibbs soaking up all the information Jenny had given him, and Jenny was watching him process what information she remembered. "Can I see it" Gibbs suddenly broke the silence. Jenny nodded, "it's a little difficult sitting down, let me show you standing up."

Gibbs got up first and carefully helped Jenny get back on her feet from the low and relatively comfortable position on the couch. She winced a little as she unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and carefully motioned for him to pull the sides away. He carefully pulled back the right side of the shirt revealing a patchwork of gauze. "It's time to change it anyway" she shrugged as he started to pull her shirt back to her side. He nodded and carefully undid the tape that helped the gauze stick to her side. As he revealed the wound he saw a big gash full of stitches and winced at how much flesh the bullet actually went through. "It doesn't feel as bad as it looks Jethro. Okay it might be the drugs talking, but I can't feel it unless I change positions." He nodded and looked around, "it's on the counter with my medication" she anticipated his question, and with a pointed look he went back to the kitchen and got the supplies to change her dressing.

"So who usually does this for you Jen" he questioned.

She smiled at him, "Franks wishes he did. I usually go into the bathroom and use the mirror, but since you're here do you mind"

Gibbs smiled knowingly and picked up the antibacterial ointment "of course I'll help you Jen."

She looked at him as he ducked his head to start cleaning her wound. As the cold ointment hit her warm skin she took and deep breath and he backed up. "Sorry" he said. "Not your fault Jethro, just a little cold." He smiled a little and continued working on fixing her dressing. As he finished he cleaned himself up and helped her button up her shirt again, also taking note of the bruises that aligned her torso. "Just some more war wounds, I'm trying to match your collection" she told him, pulling him away from his examination of her bruised body. He shook his head at her attempt to lighten the situation and helped her sit back gently on the couch. He sat down next to her, wrapping one of his arms across the back of the couch and around her shoulder. She smiled up at him and reached for his other hand, carefully bringing it closer to her and twining their fingers together as he moved to close the gap between them.

"So" he said, "why didn't you come back?"

Jenny looked up at him from her position in his arms and took a deep breath.

TBC...

* * *

Thank you all so much for your reviews and adding me to your alerts/favorites. I appreciate it so much. And my muse thanks you all for the Jamacian coffee you supplied. Kept her well nourished and already is raring to go and type out this next chapter. And she also thanks you for the PM's, its very awesome when we open our inbox to find people begging for more :)

And I might be doing a couple one shots while writing this. My muse feels very inspired after watching a few episodes with my family :-)


	3. Truth Time

A/N: Im sorry guys. I meant to get this up yesterday, but RL got ahead of me and couldnt post. So Im giving it to you today, and hopefully while Im on my trip I can get more chapters up. Lets hope for some internet connection :) But I thank you all for the awesome reviews and the PMs. They really keep me going and the muse loves feedback!

* * *

Previously

"_So" he said, "why didn't you come back?"_

_Jenny looked up at him from her position in his arms and took a deep breath._

"I couldn't come back to DC Jethro. Someone is after me and it's not Svetlana. I know you took care of her, but she was still just the middle man. There is someone higher up who wants me gone. I know we've pissed off a lot more people than we've made friends."

"How did you know I took care of Svetlana? Franks doesn't have a television, let alone a phone" Gibbs looked at her questioningly.

"He told me as soon as he got back here. I'm not that out of the loop Jethro" she said.

"How do you think I got her address Probie? She's not listed in the phonebook, and I may have contacts, but they aren't privy to any of her information" Franks said, coming through with Gibbs' bag he left outside the front door. "Figured I give you a little backup since your partner was "dead" at the time" he laughed at Gibbs' confused look.

Gibbs looked back down at Jenny and she nodded. "I was at the Israeli embassy, finally stitched up and drugged to the nines when he came in and asked for my address. I told him and he provided you with the backup you needed. And don't say you didn't need back up, from what Mike told me, you might have needed it."

Gibbs quickly whipped his head around back to Mike, giving him a Gibbs' glare. "Ha, that won't work with me Probie. I taught you that, I'm immune" Franks laughed, "Well I'm immune to yours. Jenny's not so much" he stated, remembering her glare she gave him for thinking she was crazy making her own vest. Gibbs' eyes questioned Mike as to what he revealed to Jenny, Mike nodded that he understood and spoke up. "I just told her that there was a gun sitting on her desk in the study as I came in to help you."

_After Jenny told him her address Franks ran to his rental car, knowing he didn't have much time to get to Gibbs' aide. As he came up to P Street he carefully looked for Jenny's townhouse address, he found it and saw the women that Jenny had showed him on her cell at the motel. Watching her open the door to the townhouse and step inside he carefully assessed the situation. He saw that she was alone and took that as his cue to act. Quietly he opened and shut the door to his car and reached for the gun hidden at his side. He cocked the gun outside the door and as silently as possible opened the front door to Jenny's house. He heard Svetlana cocking her revolver and taking her final aim at Gibbs as he stood weaponless at the drink cabinet in Jenny's study. Franks opened the front door wider and aimed for her and quickly fired before she got a round off from her weapon. He walked quickly from his spot at the front door to the doorway of Jenny's study, surprising Gibbs with his sudden appearance, knowing that Vance was still looking for him. "You were going to go for that weren't you Probie?" Franks questioned him, angling his head slightly toward the gun that lay on top of the desk. Gibbs shrugged at him, not really sure what he would have done._

"You had your gun sitting on top of my desk?" Jenny questioned, shooting Gibbs a look of disapproval.

"It was within reach" he defended himself, looking down at Jenny and carefully squeezing her hand that was still entwined with his between them.

"Still Jethro, you would have taken a bullet, possibly killing yourself and letting everyone down. Letting Abby down" she said, knowing that using Abby's name would get to him.

"I thought you were dead Jen. I… I don't know what I was thinking, what I was doing. I was on auto pilot, you had supposedly died, and I couldn't see your body, I couldn't look at the bodies in autopsy. But now I know what was wrong with my gut. I knew there was something off about this and I thank God I was right" he said, staring into her eyes conveying the worry he felt throughout the ordeal.

Jenny looked into his eyes, seeing the unshed tears forming while reliving the memory of a week ago. Since her movements were restricted because of her gunshot wound she slowly brought up his hand to her lips, pressing the back of his hand gently against her lips and softly let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I'm sorry Jethro. I know you hate apologies, but this one is between friends, not partners" she whispered to him, her lips moving against his hand.

He closed his eyes at the feeling of her lips against his hand. He nodded his acceptance of her apology, figuring it was useless to tell her to stop apologizing. He opened his eyes and saw Franks looking at them, studying them. "Something the matter Mike?" Gibbs said, hoping to direct Mike's attention away from them.

"Nah. Nothing's wrong Probie. In fact, I think it's about damn time" he said with a smirk, heading to the door again, pointing to the clock that was above the doorway, "Cantina time. Don't wait up for me" he said as he walked out the door.

Jenny smiled at his antics and Gibbs chuckled softly, gently pulling Jen closer to his side, careful of her wound.

"Jethro" she said quietly.

"Yeah Jen" he said

"I think it's time for my medication again. I'm starting to feel like this gunshot is the size of the Grand Canyon" she winced slightly.

Gibbs' laughed at her description of her wound. "I'll get them. Hold on a second" he said, releasing her from his hold and letting go of her hand as he stood up. He moved toward the kitchen and got her medication and a bottle of water that was sitting with the pills.

He walked back to the couch she was sitting at and handed her the bottles. She took them with a gulp of water and he took the bottles back from her and took them back to the kitchen. As he walked back he saw her slightly shift her position, knowing that she was trying to get as comfortable as she could. After all the drugs made her tired, that was their job.

"Hey" he said quietly as he came back to join her.

She looked up at him with tired eyes and smiled.

"C'mon, let's go" he said, gesturing for her to get up, and moving closer to her side to help her.

"Where are we going" she said, holding out her hand on her good side.

"Bed" he said with a smirk.

"Jethro" she said questioningly.

He laughed at her expression and shook his head at her as he carefully lifted her to her feet. "I meant for you to sleep, you couldn't possibly be comfortable sleeping out here."

"True" she said as she leaned towards him and started walking back to the room Franks had made up for her.

As they walked back together to her room he pushed the door open and laughed.

"What" she questioned, looking up at him.

"Franks is anything but a nice roommate to me, and you get here and all of a sudden he is an ever loyal servant" he said gesturing to the made up bed and clean room.

"I guess I just bring out the chivalrous side of men" she smirked and continued walking in. "Now are you going to help me or do I need to do this myself?"

"No need to ask twice madam director" he smirked.

She shook her head at him and carefully started to undo the buttons on her shirt.

"Allow me" he said, gently pushing her hands away and taking over the task. She stood there watching his hands gently undoing each of the buttons. As he finished she gestured towards the small robe on her bed. He nodded and grabbed it as she gently shrugged off the shirt. He helped her slip into the robe "I assume Franks wishes he did this part as well" he smirked at her. She ignored him and walked past him to undo the bed. "No, I'll do it Jen" Gibbs said and quickly undid the bed for her. She smiled her thanks and he helped her to lie down. He gently bent down to kiss her forehead, "sweet dreams Jen" he said.

"Stay" she said quietly, her eyes seeking out his and he nodded his agreement.

He went to the other side of the bed and gently lay on top of it close to her. He reached for her hand and she turned her head towards him, "Thank you" she said quietly, closing her eyes as the drugs took effect. He smiled as she closed her eyes and squeezed her hand to let her know he was still there.

He watched her as she slept quietly, reveling in the fact that she was here with him, alive and breathing and knowing that she wasn't buried in the casket at Arlington. The quiet of the bedroom with the ocean 

breeze gently flowing through the window and the soft crashing waves against the shore lulled Gibbs into a light slumber.

When Franks finally stumbled into the house later on he went back to his room, but passed Jenny's on the way there. He saw the door open and looked inside, watching the couple, Jenny sleeping peacefully on her back, and Gibbs close to her on his side. He noticed that their hands were carefully entwined between them. He smiled at the sight and quietly closed the door.

"'Bout time Probie, 'bout time" Franks shook his head and headed into his own room for the night.


	4. Trouble Brews

Tony and Ziva sat at their respective desks in the squad room back in DC.

"Do you think we should have told him" Ziva questioned Tony.

"Shh, Ziva. We are in the squad room" Tony said while looking around. "We can talk, later tonight" he said, knowing Vance could be hiding around the corner.

Ziva nodded her head and got back to doing her paperwork that had been backlogged. As she wrote down mindless information her thoughts drifted back to last week.

They were supposed to be protecting her, and she ended up getting shot. Luckily she had a plan and made it out alive, but just barely. It was torture not to be able to tell Gibbs. The look in his eyes when he arrived at the crime scene tore at her heart and she flashed back to when they found Jenny and Franks in the diner.

_They burst through the diner doors with their guns pointed out for potential targets. As soon as they saw the bodies on the floor they quickly lowered their weapons, the targets were already down. They saw Jenny and Franks on the diner floor, Jenny was down and had a small pooling of blood beneath her. Franks was putting pressure on her wound and trying to help her get up so they could get out of this place. Franks saw her and he motioned for both of them to come closer. She and Tony were told to tell no one of Jenny's situation, and that included Gibbs. They both nodded and Ziva quickly sprang into action, telling Franks to go to the Israeli embassy to get Jenny stitched up and safe from the men that were still following her. When Franks and Jenny left Tony turned to her, "what now" he said looking around._

"_I believe it is time to stage a scene Tony" she said, calling the embassy to alert them of Jenny's arrival. _

"_You have had at least some training with staging a scene right" he said skeptically._

"_It's in the first page of the handbook Tony, pay attention."_

_She started calling all the shots, making sure Tony knew not to touch the body and called in another favor from a contact. She needed someone to take the bodies to the airport and get someone who resembled the Director who was dead and have them all back in Washington DC at the same time. The contact told her he would take care of everything._

_Tony had the task of telling Gibbs about the scene, wishing they could somehow clue him in, but knew that was not possible. They needed to get a real reaction from him and the only way they knew to do that was to stick to Mike Franks' plan._

_She had called the embassy again to check on Jenny's progress and found that she was doing exceptional for a person who took a couple rounds. She made sure the doctors would bag Jenny's clothes and send them in a box to NCIS._

As her mind drifted back to her paperwork she looked guiltily over at Gibbs' empty desk, hoping that he wasn't taking Jenny's death too hard down in Mexico with Franks.

Tony carefully watched for the new Director as he and Ziva finished up their paperwork. Gibbs was gone to Mexico to most likely down his sorrows, sorrows he shouldn't have because she wasn't really dead. It was tough to act like she was dead, and he hoped their performance was Oscar worthy because this would not be happening again. He needed to tell Gibbs when he got back from his vacation. Well whenever he is supposed to return, after all he didn't specify when he'd be back, all he knew was he was team leader again until Gibbs got back.

Vance came up slowly behind them, quietly as to not let them tune into the fact that he was there trying to eavesdrop. But Gibbs must have taught them well because they weren't saying a thing to each other, in fact they didn't look at each other, they only had eyes for their paper work, which was slowly building up in the completed pile on Gibbs' desk.

"Tony, Ziva" the Director said.

They both looked up at him from their paperwork.

"No cases have come in, your paperwork is practically done. Take the rest of the night off" he said, putting a toothpick in his mouth.

"Alright" they both stated at the same time.

Vance nodded a goodnight and went back upstairs to his office, leaving Tony and Ziva to collect their things to go home. Once packed they called Abby's lab and told them they were done for the day and then quickly headed for the elevator.

They reached the parking lot and went to their respected cars, each nodding to the other, the code for going to the safe house to talk.

As they reached the house they each pulled into the driveway, and ran up to the front door. He found the spare key and opened the door, pushing it open and proceeded into the darkened entry way.

"Feels weird. Him not being here, us creeping around" Tony said flipping on a light.

"Oh shut up Tony" Ziva said as she went to the kitchen, hoping Gibbs had something besides coffee in his pantry.

Tony followed her to the kitchen and looked around, "looks like it has a womanly feel, you think" he trailed off.

Ziva looked back at him and shot him a look, "I wouldn't know. When did they ever confide in us about their personal life Tony?"

"True Ziva. But still, don't you wonder if they ever got back together? I bet we could have made big money with that" Tony rubbed his hands as Ziva brought out some chips from the pantry.

"All I could find" she stated, throwing the chips at him to open.

"Think he's got something to drink?" Tony looked around.

"Basement" they both said at the same time.

Heading to the basement and turning on the light Ziva froze. There were boxes next to the boat Gibbs was building. Not just any boxes, they were full of Jenny's things.

Tony noticed all the boxes and looked toward his workbench, noticing the bottle that looked out of place in this dusty dungeon. "Look" he said quietly to Ziva, pointing to the workbench with his chin.

Ziva looked towards the wall and noticed the bottle, recalling she had seen it at Jenny's on the occasions of 'girl bonding time', well that's how Abby put it anyway.

"We have to tell him Ziva. He shouldn't have to go through this" Tony said, moving back towards the stairs.

"You heard Franks. We can't" Ziva said exasperated.

"Damn it Ziva. Look at his basement. Does it look like he is okay? He has boxes of her stuff, that's no way to remember a person" Tony shouted at her, gesturing to her the condition of Gibbs' basement.

"If he isn't okay after he returns from Mexico we will tell him. But he went to Mexico to grieve, if he comes back at least a shiver happier we don't tell him" Ziva shouted back at Tony.

"Sliver Ziva, sliver, not shiver" Tony said automatically. "Fine" he agreed.

They went back upstairs, grabbing the chips and shutting out all the lights as they headed out the front door again. "Dinner" Tony questioned Ziva.

Ziva nodded, "my place, don't get lost."

They both headed back to their respective cars, Ziva getting in her Mini Cooper and zooming off to her apartment. Tony stared at his boss' empty house, wishing that he could ease Gibbs' pain, but knew his boss wouldn't open up to him. _In fact_, Tony thought, _the only person he fully opened up to is suppose to be dead. _He banished that thought from his head and got in his car, heading off to Ziva's place where they would hopefully come up with some sort of strategy to tell Gibbs that Jenny wasn't dead.


	5. During the Day

Previously

_When Franks finally stumbled into the house later on he went back to his room, but passed Jenny's on the way there. He saw the door open and looked inside, watching the couple, Jenny sleeping peacefully on her back, and Gibbs close to her on his side. He noticed that their hands were carefully entwined between them. He smiled at the sight and quietly closed the door._

"'_Bout time Probie, 'bout time" Franks shook his head and headed into his own room for the night_.

The sun was shining through the window the next morning. Gibbs slowly opened his eyes and looked around, remembering that yesterday was one of the best days of his life. His Jenny was safe and alive, though hiding in Mexico might be a bit of a stretch for being fine, he didn't care. He smiled at his current train of thought and looked down at his side. He saw his hand was still entwined with Jen's and that she was still asleep. _The drugs really are potent_ he thought and smiled. The faint smell of coffee woke him up fully, he carefully disentangled his fingers from Jenny's, hoping he wouldn't disturb her and got up out of the bed. He quickly made his way out the door and made a bee line for the kitchen and saw there was already a mug of coffee sitting out for him, well he assumed it was his. He took a gulp of the hot liquid and sighed, it was perfect.

"Good to know I can still make a good cup of joe Probie" Franks said from the doorway.

Gibbs looked up sheepishly at his former boss, "not bad. Still not as good as Jenny's, but close" he smiled and took another drink.

"She's good at a lot of things" Mike said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Gibbs smiled into his cup and said nothing.

"She'll probably need those when she wakes up" Mike said, pointing to the medication.

He quickly grabbed the medication and bottle of water in one hand, knowing Jenny would be up soon, and headed back to her room without another glance at Franks.

Gibbs went to the empty side of the bed and set the stuff in his hands down, knowing that if Jen smelt the caffeine she would be awake sooner than anticipated, and she stirred slightly.

She popped one eye open and looked around suspiciously. Noticing Gibbs sitting up next to her with a mug of coffee she opened the other eye and looked at him.

"Morning" he said smiling.

"G'morning" she said sleepily.

"I have your medication when you are ready for it" he stated.

She nodded her head in acknowledgement, "food first."

He nodded and went back to the kitchen, quickly looking around for something she could eat. He found some bread and took a slice and then made his way back to the room.

She was sitting up when he got back in, he gave her a glare of disapproval, but she needed to show him that she could still be her stubborn self, even when she had a bullet wound that felt as big as the Grand Canyon.

He handed her the piece of bread and she began to eat it. He took out the pills that were necessary and when she was finished with the bread gave them to her. Just as he was putting the coffee up to his lips she swiped it and washed her pills down. She smiled at him and he shook his head, stealing his coffee back and draining the rest of it.

"I need to change the dressing and get dressed" she stated looking towards him as he put his empty coffee mug down on the stand.

He nodded and went to return the medication and get the stuff to change her dressing. As he came back he shut the door for privacy and she let the robe slip off her shoulders, exposing her upper body to him again. He looked down for a moment to collect his bearings.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before Jethro" she smiled at his embarrassment he didn't show her last night.

"Very true Jen" he nodded and knelt down beside her, getting to work on removing the dressing.

He worked quickly but efficiently, rubbing the ointment along the stitches carefully to prevent infection and wrapping a new sheet of gauze around the wound, taping it securely in place.

"It looks better than last night" he said as he put the last piece of tape on.

"Thank you" she said. He nodded and helped her get up.

She walked over to the closet in her room and pulled out a dress that looked more like a bathing suit cover up. She quickly got into it and took her shorts off from last night, putting new ones on. As he was about to ask if she needed help she came back up to his side and passed him, turning at the door to see if he would follow her out.

They both filed into the kitchen, Jen getting her own cup of coffee and Gibbs refilling his and a slice of bread for himself.

"Want to go outside for a bit" Gibbs said, nodding to the front door.

"Sure" she replied walking to the door and pulling it open.

They walked down to the shore not far from Mike's house. Jenny grabbed Gibbs' hand again, entwining their fingers once again, already enjoying their unspoken relationship. She gently maneuvered them over to her favorite spot on the beach to watch the day go by.

There was already a bench put there by Gibbs when he lived there with Franks. They sat down and listened to the waves crashing up onto the shore while sipping their coffee. Words were never needed between them throughout their partnership.

After a few minutes of silence Gibbs broke it with a question.

"You think the water is warm?"

"Probably. It is Mexico and almost summer" Jenny said.

Gibbs smiled at her at let go of her hand. She shook his head at him as he took off his shirt.

"Nothing you haven't seen before Jen" he threw her words back at her as she stared at his chest.

She blushed and shook her head. "I know that Jethro. Nice dog tags" she pointed out and then innocently took a sip of her coffee.

He looked down at his tags and realized what she was looking at. It was her ring that was in the locked part of her jewelry box, that only a few people knew about. He was one of the lucky ones that had the privilege of knowing about it, the others being her mother and her father.

"Oh, yeah" he said sheepishly. He removed his dog tags and sat back down on the bench next to her. "After we killed Svetlana I gathered up some of your stuff, well more than some I suppose. I didn't know if you kept this or not. Thought I'd check the box, turned out you had it and I put it on them. Needed something to remind me of you and the good days" he said as he slid the rings off and put them in her hand.

"Jethro" she said, feeling tears come to her eyes "of course I kept this. You gave it to me as a gift on Christmas, how could I ever get rid of it" she smiled at him and looked down at the rings.

One was a woman's ring, the other a man's. Her ring was a simple band set in platinum with diamonds and sapphires around it, the sapphires always reminded her of Jethro's eyes. The other ring, his ring that she had given him at Christmas, was a simple single row band also set in platinum.

He looked at her, studying the rings and gently took hers out of her hand. "You should have it" he said, carefully slipping it on to her finger.

She smiled at him, a tear escaping her eye. He quickly wiped it away and she looked down at the ring on her finger, reminding her of the time they spent in Paris nine years ago.

"If I wear mine, you wear yours" she said, grabbing his hand and doing the same thing he did with her. She entwined their fingers again and smiled up at him, looking into his eyes that held unshed tears.

As tears escaped her eyes once again he laughed quietly and gently removed them from her face. She came closer to him and looked up, she let go of hand and carefully wrapped her good arm around the back of his head bringing him down to a more reasonable level. He met her halfway and carefully his lips 

descended on hers. He brought up a hand and carefully rubbed his thumb against her cheek. She returned his kiss and gently pulled back smiling at him.

She carefully stood up and held out her hand, he put his dog tags back on and grabbed his shirt with his other hand. He grabbed her hand she held out and stood up with her, and they walked farther along the beach, away from Mike's house.

"Weren't you going to go for a dip" she questioned him.

"I was. But I found something I like doing more than swimming" he said.

"And what would that be Jethro" Jen questioned.

"This" he said as he stopped them and quickly pressed his lips to hers again.

When he released her lips she smiled up at him. "I have to agree that is a lot better than swimming" she laughed, but stopped when she felt her side twinge in pain a bit.

He looked at her questioningly, "it's okay Jethro. I just shouldn't laugh a lot I suppose."

He nodded and they continued walking, but turned them back to go to the house.

As they returned they saw Franks lying on his hammock with a Corona.

"A bit early to be drinking don't you think Mike" Gibbs yelled to him.

Mike looked up from the hammock at the two of them coming back from the beach. "It's never too early to be drinking Probie. Its Mexico, happy hour starts when you wake up and ends when you go to sleep. You'd think you would have never lived in Mexico with how little rules you learned" Mike replied.

Jenny smiled at the two and shook her head. "Boys will be boys" she mumbled quietly.

Gibbs and Franks both heard her though. "If you weren't hurt I would have Probie head slap you Director" Franks said looking up at the couple.

"Mike, its Jenny. I no longer have a job. I'm dead remember" she quipped.

"Well then Jenny, when you're better be ready for that head slap. And don't think I won't forget. I may be older than you, but I have a memory like, well like something that has a good memory" he said, "now you two just make me sick, go do something else besides bother me. I have a siesta I need to get to after this beer." With his last words Mike flopped back down onto his hammock and watched the two go inside the house, not really sure what they were going to do, but hopefully they wouldn't disturb his nap. "Oh and make sure you pick up my coffee mugs you left at the beach" he yelled towards the house.

* * *

A/N: Im sorry this took so long to get out. Ive been on vacation and I go back to school soon, I dont have an estimate on when the next update will be, but hopefully it will be soon. Reviews are appreciated. And I thank everyone who has reviewed and put alerts on either me or this story.


	6. Tracing and Tracking

Im sorry this took forever to get out. Ive been trying to find time in my super hectic schedule to sit down and write, but my real life has kind of taken over. But I hope I will get back on track soon. Sorry for the wait, but I hope you still find this fic enjoyable :)

* * *

One Week Later

--

Vance was sitting in Gibbs' chair when all three agents got in.

"Nice of you to come in today, Agent Gibbs' team" he said, taking his feet off the desk.

"Its 0700" Ziva said bluntly, knowing that every other day she had worked here they started at that time.

"Isnt it true in Mossad you worked beginning at 0500 Officer David" Vance threw back at her.

Ziva nodded, not replying and followed DiNozzo's lead and took her seat.

"I need to know where Gibbs is" he said, getting down to business.

"Didn't he tell you" McGee questioned, lifting his head up from his computer screen.

Vance shot him a look, "no, he didn't Agent McGee. I want you to follow up on anything he would have left behind".

"Not to be disrespectful Director" Tony said carefully, "but didn't you approve his vacation?"

"He needs to be here now. He's had enough vacation" Vance said, and left the bullpen.

"Has it not been on a week of his vacation?" Ziva questioned.

Tony and McGee both nodded.

"I'm going to go check with Abby" McGee said and headed to the elevators.

"We'll check with Ducky" Tony said, giving Ziva a look and followed McGee to the elevator.

--

"I'm tracing him now" he said to the person on the phone.

"Good" the other man replied.

"If she is alive, then he should have gotten a phone call from her. It'll be in the phone records" Vance said.

"And what makes you so sure they wouldn't be more careful" the man replied.

"They were in a relationship before she supposedly died. After the case of the missing kid according to a security guard I questioned" Vance replied.

"Well, good. Get it done" and the man hung up.

Vance hung up the phone and yelled through the door to his assistant to get him more toothpicks.

--

"No, Timmy. I'm not going to do that to him. He can't make me" Abby said, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"We have no choice. He probably knows about this and made sure to cover his tracks" McGee said, not liking the idea either.

"Yeah, but we're supposed to be the best at this stuff. We can trace anyone" Abby sulked.

"True" McGee stated, momentarily forgetting how good they were. "But this is Gibbs we are talking about. The only one who can think like him is dead" he stated sadly.

"Rock on Timmy" Abby said. "We are talking about the silver haired fox here. No one knows how he really thinks."

McGee and Abby smiled at each other and started on a simple trace, one that wouldn't pick up any activity of where their boss was.

--

Tony and Ziva went down to autopsy and found it empty, save for Ducky who was at his computer in the corner of the large suite.

"Ducky" Tony greeted him.

"Ah, Tony, Ziva. How nice of you to join me down here. What brings you by" he said, turning to face them.

"Vance" Ziva stated.

"Ah" Ducky said quietly, "I suppose it was only a matter of time."

"It's only been one week Ducky. What is so important?" Tony questioned the older man.

"Well, he must know something is kinky" Ziva said.

"Hinky, Zee-vah. Hinky" Tony replied.

Ducky nodded. "Do you think he knows?"

"I do not believe so Ducky. We were very careful, so unless someone from higher up knows what we did I doubt it. He could be in on it as well. You never know" Ziva said carefully.

"You really think so?" Tony questioned, looking at the two of them.

Both nodded their heads. "It's only a matter of time before they find them again" Ducky said.

"I hope they know that" Ziva agreed.

"They do my dear" Ducky said. "Reminds me of a time back when they were partnered with me in Europe. They were the finest agents I ever worked with. Very secretive too, well, not with each other, but with outsiders, like I was, they were."

"But you weren't an outsider" Tony interrupted.

"That's where you are wrong young Anthony. The only insiders were those two. They only trusted each other in everything. Didn't matter if you were the boss or another agent assigned to work with them."

Ziva nodded, "Jenny was very distrustful in Cairo. Said she only trusted one person in the world."

Tony nodded, finally seeing their point. "Well, at least they are with each other now."


	7. Organize and Goodbyes

A/N: Im really sorry for the erratic updates. My life has been really hectic right now, but as you can see (by my profile) I kind of have a few things to work on. I hope you guys check that out and are looking forward to everything as much as I am. I hope you guys are still enjoying this fic, I know it seems like its taking forever, but it will speed up. I just thank you for your patience and would love some reviews ;) And as always I thank my loyal reviewers out there, you know who you are :)

* * *

Jenny stared out ahead of her, watching him swim in the ocean. Her side was healing fast, she was always a fast healer, and was able to move without a lot of complaint and pain now. She dug her feet into the sand beneath her and smiling as he walked towards her, done with his swim.

"Feel good" she questioned him as he came closer.

"Uh huh" he responded, sitting down beside her on his towel.

She had a feeling he was distracted and bumped his shoulder with her good side, he looked over at her.

"What's up" she questioned.

"It's only been a week."

"We've talked about this Jethro. You have to go back and see what he is up to. I have my suspicions but you need to go and confirm them. I'll be okay with Franks, I can take care of myself you know."

"I know that Jen. I might need some help figuring this out though. Help from the outside."

"Like who? Tony and Ziva can help, they know I'm alive."

"Yes. But I want to tail him. I need someone he doesn't recognize."

She stayed silent and waited for him to continue.

"Hollis" he stated.

"I see" she said. "I suppose it's for the best, and you are right, he doesn't know her since she was Army."

"You're really okay with this Jen" he questioned.

"Yes Jethro, I am. It's for the sake of the mission, and despite other people's opinions, she wasn't that bad of a person."

He smirked and got up off the towel, giving her his hand to help her up.

"You know you are a constant surprise right Jen" he laughed.

She smiled behind his back and said nothing as he picked up the towel they were sitting on.

He turned around and pointed his head in the direction of Franks' house "what do you say we head back and tell Franks?"

"Good idea" she replied as she started towards the house without him, turning back to see if he was following.

He shook his head and caught up to her, pulling her to his side and throwing his arm around her shoulders.

--

Franks sat at the island counter, Jenny and Gibbs were standing on the other side, all three looking at one another.

"You going to share what's up Probie? Or do I have to get it out of the woman?" he questioned them.

Jenny sighed and Gibbs glared at him.

"Sorry Director, didn't mean to say that" he stated, Jenny was sure it was just a way to lessen the harsh Gibbs stare he was getting.

"It's alright Mike. And it's Jenny, not Director. How many times are we going to go through this" she said.

He nodded, but wasn't listening, she would always be Director to him.

"Now what's the deal Probie?"

"Vance" Gibbs stated the man's name.

"Gives me the creeps, what's the deal with him anyways" Franks said, standing up from the chair.

"I believe he was a conspirator in my death, among other things" Jenny stated, her eyes looking cold as she thought about what everyone had gone through a week ago.

Franks nodded for them to continue, Gibbs did.

"I need to go back to catch him, and I'm going to need some outside help. Jen is going to need to stay here a bit longer" he said, looking from Jenny to Franks.

"Done" Franks stated. "I'll be happy when you finally arrest the bastard. Then I can get back to my retirement in peace."

Jenny raised an eyebrow at him and smirked as Gibbs laughed.

"You know you enjoy helping us Mike. You live for it" Jenny stated.

Franks said nothing in response to the comment, but changed the topic "so, we done with this meeting? I hear my name being called by the cantina."

They both laughed at him and Gibbs waved him away with his hand.

Franks walked toward the door, but turned back to them, "when you leaving Probie?"

Gibbs looked at Jenny and she looked down at the countertop, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Tomorrow" Gibbs said sadly.

Franks nodded his head and opened the door, "I won't be home tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do Director" he shouted.

Jenny looked up at him and laughed sadly, he winked at her and was out the door.

--

They stood in the kitchen after Franks left, not saying anything, just staring at one another when one wasn't looking.

Their eyes finally connected and he saw the unshed tears in his eyes, knowing that he probably had some in his as well.

He wordlessly pulled her into his arms and felt her turn her face into his neck, feeling her breath she released against him.

"It'll be okay Jen" he said sadly, pulling away and gently lifting her chin up towards him, their eyes meeting.

"I know Jethro. I'm just worried about nothing" she said softly.

"What's wrong" he said.

"It's just Vance. I'll be glad when it's all over and we can go back to how it was."

He nodded and brought his lips down to cover hers, gently coaxing her lips open and kissed her properly.

As he let up for air he looked her in the eyes, shining with mischief he held out his hand, "C'mon, let's have an early night alright?"

"Alright" she smiled and took his hand as she led him out of the kitchen.

* * *


	8. Returning Leader

Disclaimer: I still dont own it.

* * *

It was Monday morning when he arrived back at work. He had taken the weekend off, as usual, and had called his team briefly, telling him that he was back from vacation. On Sunday night he had brought Jenny's stuff out from the boxes, clearing them out and putting small things around the house. Making sure not to keep a ton of things in plain sight, but just enough to be noticed by the people who knew what her things looked like.

He had also placed a call to Hollis, asking her to come to DC for a while, that he'd even pay for her ticket out, she refused that, but said she would be able to get on a plane either Monday or Tuesday. With a part of Jenny's plan set in motion he needed to get his team alone for a while, Jen said to include Abby and McGee into their plans after he told her how devastated Abby had been. He objected, stated rule number four, but she countered it, asking when that rule ever worked for them, she had a point.

As night time descended over the house he carefully took the ring off his finger and put it back on his dog tags. He put the chain back over his head, and went up to his room to sleep, deciding the boat didn't really need anything done to it tonight.

--

He stepped off the elevator, his cup of coffee in hand and looked up to the catwalk, seeing the Director's hallway door open. He placed his coffee on the desk, went through his messages, no important ones to call back, so he headed for the stairs. Walking to Cynthia's desk he reclined his head in the direction of Vance's office.

"He in?" he questioned her.

She looked up, still getting used to Gibbs asking to go in, rather than usually barging in as she tried to stop him.

"One moment Agent Gibbs" she said, picking up the line and pressing a button. She said a few brief words and hung up the phone.

"Director Vance will see you now Agent Gibbs" she smiled.

He smiled thanks back at her and moved towards the closed door.

"Agent Gibbs" Cynthia said, standing from her chair.

He turned around, eyes asking the question.

"It's good to have you back sir" she turned away from him in embarrassment and sat down quickly.

"Good to be back Cynthia" he said quietly. "And Cynthia" he said.

"Yes" the assistant said, raising her head up.

"Don't call me sir" and with that he pushed on the door handle and let himself in the Director's office.

Cynthia smiled at his form, shuffling the papers around on her desk.

--

As he stepped in he was greeted by Vance's hand, held out in a hand shake.

He took it, shaking it once and letting go.

"Welcome back Agent Gibbs. Enjoy your vacation" Vance said, returning to his seat behind the desk.

Gibbs sat down in a visitor's chair, "Yes sir, I did. Got my head back in the game. Ready for the next assignment."

"Good to hear" Vance said, shifting slightly, putting his elbows on the desk, folding his hand together.

"Go anyplace" he wondered.

"Nope" Gibbs said, looking past him out the window, looking at the view of the harbor.

"Understandable" Vance said, "Well your team has no cases at the moment, but you are up next in the case rotation, I'll make sure dispatch calls you."

Gibbs took that as an invitation to leave. "Well then sir, I think I'll be heading back down, greeting my team and making sure my things are still intact" he said, smiling.

"Alright Jethro" Vance said, standing up, leading the way to the door.

Gibbs nodded his head at his superior, and breezed past him as he opened the door. He gave a small smile to Cynthia as he traveled back down to head to the stairs.

--

He sat at his desk for not even 5 minutes before his team came barreling through the elevators and to their assigned desks. When they saw him, sitting nonchalantly at his desk, they all did a double take and stared. The first one to recover was Ziva, taking the small step and welcoming him back with a nod of her head, "it is good to see you again Gibbs." He nodded his head back and stood up, Tony and McGee coming to the front of his desk. "Hey boss. You're back. Did you bring anything for me?" Tony questioned, and felt the back of his head get slapped, "No DiNozzo" Gibbs said, trying not to smirk at the younger man. McGee quietly nodded his head back at his boss, welcoming him with the gesture, as he was about to say something they all heard a loud squee coming from the other side of the room.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted from across the room and ran to his desk.

He got up in time to have her crash into him, her arms wrapping around his neck, cutting off his air supply.

"Abs. Need to breathe" he choked out.

She let go, "Oh sorry my silver haired fox. I'm just excited that's all. Any new treats, gifts" she said, raising an eyebrow and looking around his desk for anything.

He sat back down in his chair and crooked his finger at the team.

"I do, actually. But I forgot them at the house. You're all going to have to come by tonight and see what I got" he whispered.

They all nodded and said they would be by later on when shift finished.

"Get to work. I'm going out" Gibbs said, grabbing his ID from his desk and stuffing it into his pocket. He looked up and saw them all scramble away, going to their respective places and watching as he pushed for the elevator. As he got on he pulled out his cell, seeing the familiar number he smiled slightly and the elevator doors closed, destination unknown to his team and the man lurking in the shadows of the third floor cat walk.

tbc.

* * *

I thank you all for your patience in waiting so long for this fic. Its taking forever I know, but with school and my mind creating other fics, its possible for me to loose all kinds of time in the day. I have a new series Im currently trying, aserene mentioned I should do it, and a few of my other friends on here voiced their approval. Its going to be episode tags, starting with Judgment Day, and continuing on with season 6 episodes. Jenny will still be alive, but she will be in her secret location of Mexico. I already have two of the fics up, so far they are just stand-alones, but I will tie them back to the fics Im writing currently. Okay and with all that information out of the way, please, review :)


	9. Conversations in a Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing. sadly.

A/N: I want to thank you all so much for the PMs and reviews! I get really excited when I recieve an email alert from here. Thank you all for your patience with me. I think I updated pretty quickly. And Im so glad you guys are checking out my other fics along with this one. I have a packed writing schedule, both with and real life. But Im making time :) But thats enough stuff, on to the fic now!!

* * *

He walked down to his basement and saw her sitting there on the workbench.

"Hello Jethro" she said quietly as she heard him descend.

He nodded his head at her as he headed down the stairs.

"How was the flight?" he asked.

"Long, but hopefully worth it" she smiled, getting up of the stool.

He opened up his arms and hugged her to him quickly and then pulling back.

"You look good Jethro. Despite everything" she said, clasping his forearm.

He smiled at her and shook his head slightly. "That's the thing Hol, she's alive."

She looked at him baffled by the thought. "What? What are you talking about Jethro."

He smiled at her, and covered her hand that was on his arm, "it's a long story. How about we go upstairs and we can talk there."

She nodded and released her hand from his grip, following him up the stairs.

They sat down on the couch in his living room, the leather sofa noisily conforming to them as they sat down on the opposite ends.

Hollis titled her head, silently asking him to begin.

He took in a deep breath before he began the tale.

"You know about Jenny then?" he began, looking at her for an answer.

She nodded her head, "Yes. It was national news."

"The thing is she escaped from the diner. A friend of ours, Mike Franks, was with her when it all happened. She was shot, coupla times, but Mike got her to an embassy with good doctors that Ziva knew, she came out of surgery, told Franks everything. Franks then came to DC to help me while she recovered and we got the woman who sent the four men after her. Franks then took Jenny out to his place in Mexico and that's where I found her. She had a theory, and asked if you could help us out."

Hollis stared at him, her mouth open, "wow. Jethro, that's a lot to take in right now."

"I know it is Hol. Believe me; I went through that process in Mexico. I also forgot, we burned her house down, that's what the media got wind of, it was a cover up set in place by the new Director, a Director Vance."

She nodded her head in understanding, "so what do you want me to do."

He looked her in the eye and then got a letter out of his coat pocket.

"This is what Jenny wrote down for you. I was just told to contact you, in hopes that you'd come and help us."

She took the letter from his hand and opened it. Reading it quickly she looked up at him.

"I'll do it" she said, handing over the letter.

He read it, finding that Jenny wanted Hollis to tail him, see what he was up to. It also explained what the others were to do, McGee was to wire tap the phone lines, Ziva was to check with her contacts and see what Vance had been up to. Of course Tony was to help in any way possible, following Gibbs' orders. Abby was to help McGee, after she got over her initial shock, and Gibbs knew what he had to do, so she didn't write what his job was.

He nodded, "thanks Hol. For everything your about to do. It's going to be long, but hopefully quick."

She smiled at him and reached for his hand, still holding the letter, "it's good to see you happy Jethro."

He smiled shyly at her.

"No, really it is. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks" he said. "What about you? The island treating you alright?"

"It's been pretty good. Working on my tan" she motioned, and laughed quietly.

He smirked and laughed along with her.

"So, what do you want to do until the team gets here?" he questioned her.

"How's about we get some lunch. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

Gibbs shook his head and muttered women under his breath.

"Sure. Pick a place, I'm driving" he said, standing up, giving the letter back to Hollis.

She tucked the letter back into the envelope, moving to the entry way, she placed the letter on her bag and picked up her coat, putting it on she walked through the door Gibbs held open.

Watching from the passenger side of the car, she watched Gibbs lock his front door, smiling at the thought that he now wants to protect all Jenny's things lying around in his house.

--

"Psst, Zee-vah" Tony whispered.

Ziva looked up from her paperwork.

"You think the boss-man is coming back?" he said, looking around the bullpen.

"I do not know Tony" she snapped at him, returning to her paperwork.

Tony shook his head at her.

"Hey, McProbie" he said, turning in his chair to look at McGee's desk.

"What Tony" McGee said, continuing to type.

"What'cha doin?" he questioned.

"Typing up my paperwork" McGee sighed.

"Over achiever" Tony grumbled, putting his head back down and working on his case report.

A few hours later Tony's head popped up at the sound of the elevator.

Abby stepped out, Ducky trailing behind her, "Hey guys" Abby said, bouncing up and down.

All three replied to her with a greeting.

"What are you two doing up here" Tony said.

"Its closing time Tony" Abby said, pointing to the window, looking out at the street lamps illuminating the capitol.

"So it is" McGee said, turning off his computer.

Tony and Ziva packed up their things, Ziva placing her finished paperwork in a folder and setting it on Gibbs' desk.

"Let's go" Abby said, taking Tony's arm and linking it with hers as they all headed to the elevator.

--

Everyone piled out of the cars at Gibbs' house, heading up the walkway to his front door.

Ducky knocked on the door, courtesy always first with him, before opening the door widely.

He saw Gibbs coming up from the basement stairs, and saw the woman behind him, covering up his surprise.

They all piled in the house, Ziva being the last one, quickly engaging the deadbolt when she saw Hollis.

Gibbs nodded to them to all head downstairs with him. They all trailed behind, throwing each other looks, wondering why the woman was at their fearless leader's house at this time.

Gathering around the boat and workbench, the each stared at each other, waiting for Gibbs to start.

"I really do have presents for you Abs" he began.

Abby's face in turn lit up with a smile.

"But first" Gibbs interrupted, "I have to tell you why we are all here."

"Some of you might know this already" he said, turning to look at Ziva, Tony and Ducky, who were all looking everywhere but him. "But I'm not going to worry about that right now. "

He turned towards McGee and Abby, "she's alive" he said.

McGee and Abby looked at each other, each confused, and turned towards Gibbs.

"What do you mean? Who's alive" McGee said.

"Jenny" Gibbs said, waiting for their reactions.

Abby looked at him, "that's impossible Gibbs. I analyzed everything, every possible scenario. She can't be…" she said, shaking her head and putting a hand over her mouth as Gibbs sent a look her way.

"She's alive Abs. I saw her in Mexico, that's where I was. Franks has been taking care of her." Gibbs said, coming across the small distance and hugging his favorite to him.

She cried into his neck, happy tears, she assured him.

"She's really alive" she cried into his neck.

"Yeah Abs" he whispered into her hair, "She is."

Abby pulled back and saw Gibbs' eyes, he was telling the truth.

"When can we see her? Is she okay? How is she living with Franks?" the questions came out in rapid succession.

"Whoa, slow down Abs. You can't see her, at least not yet. She's okay, healing from a couple shots, the worst is on her side, but it's healing well. And she's coping, but it's only been a week" he smiled, stepping back to his original place beside Hollis.

Ducky asked what everyone was wondering, "So what are we all doing here?"

"Thing is, in order for you to see Jen again, were going to have to take someone, or a couple some ones down."

They all nodded, and he told them what Jenny's letter required of them.

Ziva was the first one to speak, "I am in Gibbs" she stated firmly.

Tony nodded his acceptance, along with Ducky.

"Sure boss" McGee said, still trying to cope with the fact that the woman he looked up to, but never got to know, was still alive.

Abby squealed in excitement, "whatever the boss lady wants, she gets."

Gibbs smirked and looked them all in the eye, "we're going to have to keep this under wraps. He makes mistakes, Jenny, Ducky and I know that from working with him in Europe. Hopefully this will go by fairly quickly."

They all nodded, in it for the long haul.

"Well boss, now that that's out of the way, when do we get out presents" Tony questioned, rubbing his palms together in anticipation.

Gibbs whacked the back of his head, and motioned for them to clear a path from the workbench. Getting out the gifts Jen had carefully wrapped for each of them, he handed them out. Watching as everyone's face light up, he thought of Jen, and wondered how she was coping with Franks.

--

"Senora, you have a phone call" the woman at the cantina said to her.

Jenny looked up from her table companion to the woman, and back to him. "Take the call, it's probably lover boy, can't even tell he was once my finest agent."

Jenny shook her head at Franks and followed the waitress back to the phone.

"Hello" Jenny said.

"Hey" a gruff voice at the end of the line told her Franks was right.

"How's it going back there" she said, twirling the phone cord.

"Good, good." He said, "Hollis flew out, accepts the job, and everyone came over tonight and they were all for it. Apparently we're using code names."

She laughed into the phone, and he smiled at the other end, glad he could still make her smile.

"That's good Jethro" she said.

"Hey Jen" he said slowly.

"Yes Jethro" she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"I miss you" he said quietly.

She smiled at the other end of the phone line, "I miss you too Jethro" she said, just as quiet.

They both shared a laugh and listened to each other breathing on the end of the lines.

"How's Mexico" he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Good, fine. Mike has been driving me crazy, calling me Director all the time. I swear if my side was healed I'd slap the back of his head."

"Nah, wouldn't work for an old dog like Mike" he teased.

She let out a laugh, "that's for sure. Hey, isn't it late in DC" she said, looking at her watch.

He looked at his quickly, "I suppose so, late or early. Depending how you view midnight Jen."

"Early" she retorted, "at least in the case of our jobs. I'll let you go then" she said, sadness creeping into her tone.

"I'll talk to you soon then. The plan is all set up for tomorrow" he said.

"Okay" she said quietly.

"Hey, Jen" he said again.

"Yes Jethro" she repeated.

"I love you" he said quietly, holding the back of his neck with his free hand.

She smiled, even though he couldn't see it, "love you too Jethro. Good night" she responded just as quiet as he did.

"Night" he said, hanging up the phone.

She placed the phone back on the wall of the storage area where she was, walking back out to the cantina area.

She sat back down with a smile and Franks shook his head at her.

"Probies" he said to himself.

Jen looked up at him and gave him a Gibbs stare.

Franks put a couple of bills down on their table and got out of his seat, going to the other side and helping Jen out of hers.

"Don't tell Probie" he said as he pushed her chair back in when she got out.

She smiled at him and shook his head, "wouldn't dare."

They headed out the door back to the house, waiting for the plan to start rolling.

--

Gibbs locked up the house as he hung up the phone with Jen. Spotting Hollis on the couch, he told her he had an extra room; she nodded and grabbed her stuff, heading up the stairs with him.

As she went into her room, she placed her bag on the floor and turned to watch Gibbs head for his bedroom, feeling like she was watching a new man she had never seen before. She closed the door to the room and looked out the window, thanking whoever was listening that Jethro had finally found happiness, even if it wasn't with her.

--

Tbc.


	10. What Happens In Mexico

Since we've seen the DC side of this week, figured it would be nice to have a little Jen and Franks time. Since I adore Franks and his humor, and enjoy writing for him in general.

Disclaimer: I own one character in this chapter... its one that hasnt been seen in ncis ;)

* * *

Jen woke up the next day, feeling refreshed. She thought that with Jethro gone, she would be sadder than she has been, but Franks has cheered her up each day.

She walked out of her bedroom, smelling the coffee brewing in the kitchen.

Franks saw her coming, "sorry Director, not ready yet."

Jen plopped herself down on the bar stool, putting her head in her hands.

Franks shook his head at her, "get a little to love drunk last night?" he said, referring to the conversation she had with Gibbs over the phone at the cantina last night.

She lifted her head up and glared up at him, "no" she said slowly, "if there was something up here, I would throw it at you, you know that right?"

Franks smirked at her, "But then you would reinjure your side. I may have taught Probie all he knows, but he can still kick my ass. Don't tell him I said that though" he said.

"Cross my heart" Jen laughed, "I'll save that little nugget for later, when I really need some blackmail."

"Red heads" was all Franks said, shaking his head at the floor laughing.

As they waited for the coffee pot to signal it was done, Franks looked Jenny over.

She looked a lot better since Probie had returned to DC just under a week ago.

He hadn't seen her side since that almost fateful day, but according to her, it was a thousand times better.

She offered to show him, but he held up his hands and shook his head, he could take the blood and mess at the scene, he just couldn't handle it afterwards. He told her he'd see it when she put on a bikini this summer, and she had shaken her head and laughed at him. But he knew for a fact that she and Probie would be returning this summer for a long vacation, after she took back control of her life and her agency.

He noticed she also wore a ring now after Probie came down, and saw that she never took it off. He didn't mind it; it kept him from telling off the men, and some women, who wanted to be her potential suitor. He laughed to himself as he remembered the other day.

--

She had wanted to go into town, buy some new clothes since she only had a few. He had told her he needed some more, the truth was he wasn't going to let her out of his sight again. He had already done that once, and it almost killed her, he wasn't going to try that again. No matter how persuasive the red head could be.

As she walked down the street, she had gotten a few cat calls, and she seemed to not hear them, or ignored it, he wasn't really sure. But he watched as some of the women looked at her as she passed, then did a double take as she walked past them, head held high and sights set on a store she has heard about from Carla, the cantina girl.

He walked faster to keep up with her long strides and looked at her as she looked straight ahead.

"You get that often" he asked, keeping in step with her.

"Which, the cat calls or the double takes?" she said, reading a sign and turning sharply down an ally way.

"Both, either" he asked, slowing his pace down.

She slowed her pace as well, not wanting to kill him from all this exercise.

"All the time" she said nonchalantly, "why?"

"Just curious what Probie does" he asked, pointing to the shop on the right.

She nodded her head and ducked inside, "he usually gives them a glare, it seems to work" she smiled at Franks.

He nodded and left her to do her shopping; he stayed at the entrance, assuming this wouldn't be a very long trip.

Ten minutes later, he laughed at her situation her looks had put her in.

He watched as the Lothario followed her around the store, no doubt asking her all kinds of questions.

Watching as she got annoyed, he smirked, he couldn't wait to see this red headed temper Gibbs was always talking about on the boat a year ago.

She had paid for her dresses and was turning toward the entrance with Latin Lothario sided up to her.

"Hola" he said, throwing a hip movement into his greeting.

"Hi" Jen deadpanned, the political side coming out of her, the one that had her saying hi to everyone that said it to her.

"What is a fine looking woman like you doing here all alone" he said, running a hand down his chest.

"I'm not alone" she said.

"I do not see anyone around here. Would you like to have dinner with me" he asked, advancing on her.

She took a step back and braced herself in case he came at her.

"Not interested, and it's not even lunch time yet" she said, pointing to the clock, showing the ten o'clock hour.

"I am aware of that senorita, I was inquiring about this evening" he said, raising and eyebrow.

"Once again, I'm not interested, does this not mean anything to you" she yelled quietly at him, pointing with her hand at the platinum ring she wore on her finger.

"I am sorry, I was distracted by your beauty, and I had not noticed it" he said, still trying to get her.

"Don't even try it, richer, better looking and younger men have tried that on me, and they didn't get very far" she seethed.

"What did you do to them" he wondered, not believing the woman in front of him.

"That's classified" she said, turning on her heel and heading to Franks.

"Goodbye senorita" Latin Lothario said to her as she strode past Franks.

As she got out of the store she took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Well handled" Franks deadpanned.

She turned around and faced him, "If I had my knife, he'd be in a lot more pain right now" she said, glancing back at the store.

Franks was glad for small favors, he's had enough bloody scenes to last him for quite a while, "good for him you didn't" he said, half questioning, half stating.

"Depends on what he tried" she said, "c'mon lets go get some of your beer" she let him lead away from the store.

--

The coffee machine beeped, throwing him back into present time, watching as Jen all but ran to the coffee maker.

"You two are both addicted" he quipped, "Should I send an intervention team for the both of you?"

Jen shook her head and poured the coffee, "Jethro main lines caffeine, if it wasn't for him, the local shop no one knows about would go out of business" she laughed.

"Well, I can't shut down a business" he said, pouring his own cup and looking up at Jen.

"Did he ever bring you to this place" he asked seriously.

"Yes" she nodded, "why?"

"Just wondering if Probie shares any other secrets with you" he smiled, "that was the place I showed him when I first found out he had a thing for caffeine."

Jen smiled, "well then, I should be thanking you for my coffee instead" she said, smirking at him.

"No, no. Don't tell him I said that to you either, it will be our secret. Let him pretend he found it all on his own" he said, holding out his hand to her.

"You got yourself a deal old man" she laughed, taking his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Who you calling old, woman?" he said, scoffing at her. "If you weren't so in love with Probie I'd say I'd show you how old I was, but that would just be weird for everyone" he said. Though he found her attractive, he didn't go for red heads, and this particular one was so far off limits he didn't want to imagine what Probie would do to him.

"I'd say so" she laughed, heading out of the kitchen.

"Where you going? It was just getting good" Franks yelled to her.

"I was going to put my bathing suit on for you" she turned around and laughed at him.

Franks shook his head and wondered what Jethro Gibbs had gotten himself into being with this red head that was clearly his opposite in so many things.

--

tcb…

* * *

A/N: Im currently finishing up the longest one shot that Ive done. It needs a bit of tweaking before its put up here, but I think you guys will enjoy it. Ive worked hard on it, and it will probably be up on monday or tuesday at the latest.


	11. The Good, The Bad and The Ugly

Disclaimer: I have no ownership. Sad days.

* * *

He sat in his basement, eating the take-out that Hollis had picked up after tailing Vance for the day.

"He didn't do much out of the ordinary" she said, taking the mushrooms out of Gibbs' chicken and putting it on her plate.

"I took Cynthia for coffee today, so she could have plausible deniability if Vance asked her anything. I had McGee bug his phone, it's typical, but Abby and McGee did something to it to make it untraceable" he said, picking up a piece of chicken with his chopsticks.

"Why did they modify it?" she questioned him.

"The Director's office is always swept for bugs at least once a week, its protocol, so Abs modified the sweeper and bug to not pick it up" he said, still confused by the whole thing, but he trusted his team.

"Ah" she said, eating the mushrooms off her plate.

"I can trail him for another day, looks like he's going to have a more relaxed day tomorrow, easy to escape and go somewhere" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Good, good. Do I want to know how you know this?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ziva can be very persuasive, and I think Cynthia wants Vance gone as much as the rest of you" she said, smiling at him shaking his head.

"Got to love my team" he said, shaking his head and picking up the rest of his plate of take-out and setting it on the boat.

"Jethro" she asked, turning herself on her stool.

"Yeah" he said, not turning to look at her, putting a piece of sandpaper on the sander.

"Are you back with her?" she asked, staring at the boat behind him as he turned.

He looked at her, playing with the sander in his hands, "yeah" he said, looking up at her, "it was after we broke up" he said, not sure why he gave her that information, she knew that he was a one woman type of guy, never wanting to cheat on a partner.

"Good for you guys" she said, with a sadness lacing her tone.

"I didn't mean to upset you Hol" he said quietly, focusing his attention back on the sander in his hands.

"It's okay Jethro, I promise. In fact, I expected it after I left" she said quietly. "I was going to have Ducky push you guys in the right direction, after he and I talked that day, but I guess you guys figured it out yourselves" she smiled at him.

He looked at his feet, hiding the blush that threatened to creep up his neck.

"So back to this investigation" she said as they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I've got Ziva looking into telephone records with her contacts, apparently Vance has been getting calls and has been calling a single number for a while now, she's still trying to get the exact number, but she says she's close. And also she said that her contacts have found calls from that number to his office he had in San Diego, apparently he had tried to destroy the records, but Ziva's people are good" he said, turning back to his boat and started to sand it.

"Tony's been helping me out" Hollis said, getting off her chair and standing next to him. "When Vance gets out of the car, Tony cases the area, and checks what he's doing. Did you know he's very good at this undercover work?" she questioned, teasing him.

"Yeah" he said, stroking the paper across the wood, "Jen had him undercover after I left for Mexico. She said he did pretty well" he said, looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"Ah" she said, running a hand over the hull, moving around the boat so she was on the opposite side of him.

"You know that were going to get him right Jethro" she asked, stopping and craning her neck to look him in the eye.

"I hope we do Hol, for all our sakes" he said quietly, looking her in the eye.

"Good" she said, "Now what can I do to help?" she said, looking around at the boat.

He handed her a sander and some paper, smiling at her as she took it.

He didn't know how many ex-lovers actually came back and helped out their old flames out, but he knew he was lucky to have Hollis as a friend and here helping him try to get back at Vance, for his sake and Jen's.

--

"Did you get the memo" the voice said over the phone.

"I did" Vance said, sitting in his office chair, looking out the window across to the Anacostia.

"Make sure your detail doesn't come with you, we do not know their loyalties" he said, snapping at Vance over the phone.

"Relax; I know who's on which side. My detail is the one I had in San Diego, I know where their loyalties lie, but if you want, I can forgo them on this meeting" Vance said, turning back to his desk at the piles of files on the end of it.

"Make sure of that" the voice said, hanging up.

Vance shook his head and sighed, thinking he now has too much on his plate. Pressing the intercom button he asked that Cynthia make sure Agent Gibbs knew he was needed now.

Gibbs walked in after Cynthia announced his presence. He didn't feel the need to walk in unannounced anymore, after all Jenny wasn't there to scowl at him, at least not yet.

"Director" Gibbs said, hoping he didn't sound as sickened as he felt when the title rolled out of his mouth.

"Gibbs, need a favor from you" Vance said, gesturing to the files.

"Not in my pay description" he said, shaking his head and turning to head out the door.

"It is now" Vance said, effectively stopping Gibbs. "I need you to fire them or place them in different areas of NCIS. There are too many people working here, I don't know what the previous administration was thinking, hiring all these unnecessary people" Vance said, practically spitting on Jenny's name.

Gibbs held his tongue, and nodded his head, taking the files. He would make sure that they would all get hired back when Jen came back.

--

"Abs" he said walking into her lab with the files under his arm.

"Silver haired fox" she said, "what'cha got?" gesturing to the files.

"Need you to make copies of all these files, quietly" he said, knowing that she knew what he was talking about.

"Secrecy is my middle name" she said, saluting him and reaching for the files.

He held them back, "hold on" he said, "I need another thing to happen, preferably today."

"Name it" she said, knowing that he would have her back.

"I need to you bug Vance's office, I know we have the phone, but sticking one in his briefcase and around various parts of the room will work when he's in meetings" he said, knowing what the Director does better than anyone.

"The briefcase is going to be hard, but I can do the office, I just need some time" she said.

"Let me handle the briefcase, just give me the bug later. I'll get Cynthia out again when Vance has left for his meeting today" he said, now passing her the files of employees.

"How is our plan coming" she asked, moving to her inner office, him following.

"It going, Tony's out with Hollis now, Ziva is tracing a number with her contacts and McGee is working on our actual case with me at the moment" he said, pausing in the doorway.

"How's Jenny" she asked, never getting the chance to really question him at his house. With everyone around, he didn't open up as much, but she knew that he would open up when it was just her.

He stepped into her sanctuary, closing and locking the door.

"She's really good" he started out, smiling as Abby grinned widely, taking a seat at her desk. "Wants to come home, she's missing you guys and the rush of the job, but she can be patient when she needs to be."

"And you" Abby stated.

"What" he said confused.

"She also misses you, along with us, but mainly you" Abby said, grinning at him, always knowing that Mommy and Daddy would work it out.

"Sure Abs" he agreed with her.

"So have you talked to her recently?" she asked, wanting to get the scoop, most likely for Tony's betting, but he ignored the thought for a moment.

"The night you guys found out" he said, smirking as he remembered their conversation.

"Must have been good" Abby whispered conspiratorially.

"Why would you say that Abs" he said, brought back from his memory of the conversation.

"No reason" she said as an alert popped up onto her screen.

"Hollis sent a message" she said, clicking a few buttons to check the message.

He came up behind her, staring at the screen as it popped up.

"That can't be right" they both said at the same time, looking at each other in disbelief.

"I thought he was…" Abby whispered.

"This just got personal" Gibbs said as he stared at the picture Hollis had sent.

--

tbc.

any guesses yet?? Ive been quite cryptic for a number of reasons... making sure you guys dont solve this before its finished :)


	12. On The Ride

A/N: Nice guesses guys. The reveal is here! Hopefully you all are still enjoying it, its wrapping up soon!

Also, I have re-did my profile, creating a timeline for you all who wish to see what fics are coming up in the future. There should be a new story up on Thanksgiving :)

Disclaimer: I own no one.

* * *

Vance had his driver drop him off at the hotel across the street, claiming to have a meeting with a Senator inside. His detail stood outside the hotel doors, guarding their boss, but little did they know he snuck away and to the opposite side of the street.

Tony and Hollis had followed, Hollis stepping out of the car and following Vance in quickly.

When she saw the Director of NCIS shake a man's hand she realized that this had just gotten a lot more complicated.

She quickly snapped a picture, wearing glasses that had a small camera embedded in them, she watched as three men sat down at a table, far away from the others, but in view of the front door. She assumed it was just in case they were going to be ambushed.

Taking a seat at the bar, she smiled at the bar tender and ordered a soda with a twist, knowing that even though she wasn't technically on the job, she knew she needed to be sober and coherent.

The picture Hollis had taken instantly went to the computer in the car that Tony was still held up in. As the picture came in clearer, he noticed the two men in the picture, both of them looking familiar, one more than the other.

He had to send it to Abby quickly, knowing that the boss wanted the results to come in ASAP. Sensing his phone was about to ring Tony pulled it out of his pocket, watching as Abby's lab extension popped up onto his screen.

"What's up Abs?" Tony said, not bothering with a hello.

"You sure about this DiNozzo" Gibbs growled into the phone.

"We're sure boss, Colonel Mann just sent another picture and it looks like they are definitely passing some things around the table" Tony said, watching as the pictures flooded his computer screen.

"Trail them some more Tony. I need to be sure of this before we bring them down" Gibbs said, hanging up the phone.

"Got it boss" Tony said to the dial tone.

Quickly sending a text to Hollis, he told her to stay put until they left, and take more shots if she could.

--

"Director Vance, the title suits you" the balding, older man said his suit crisp and pressed as he stepped back to introduce the person to the side of him.

"This is my partner in crime, and the one we've been answering to, Colonel Jasper Shepard, retired of course" the older man said, smiling as the two shook hands.

"That means you are Jenny's father then" Vance said, raising an eyebrow and sticking a toothpick in his mouth.

"Yes, I am. If she hadn't kept digging, I wouldn't have had to put a hit out on her and her partner. But Jenny never could handle when someone said stop. Always searching for the truth, it's why I can't seem to find her mother anywhere" Jasper said, moving toward the reserved table.

"Well sir, that's all taken care of now" Vance said, sitting down with the two older balding men.

"Is Jethro off your scent?" the older man questioned Vance.

"I don't believe he picked up any trace of me in the death of Jenny" Vance said, taking the toothpick out and setting it on the table.

Jasper and the older man nodded their heads.

"What do you say we get something here, eh Tom? It's not every day the Deputy Director of Homeland Security and the Director of NCIS eat with each other" Jasper said, grinning at the two and passing out a folder to each of them.

--

Hollis sat at the bar when she received Tony's text. She agreed with Jethro that they needed to defiantly keep an eye out on the three men.

She needed to get closer to see what the men had in their hands, but she couldn't risk the cover she had. So far, no one knew she was back in DC, and she would rather keep it that way.

Her cell phone vibrated in her hands and she looked down at the caller ID, it was Jethro.

"Yes" she said, bringing her eyes up to the three men at the table again.

"What's the status" Gibbs asked, watching as photos flooded Abby's computer.

"I'm sitting at the bar waiting" Hollis said as the bartender came closer, not knowing who she could trust at the moment.

"Alright, anything else" Gibbs asked.

"I'll be back around three o'clock. There's some files I needed at my office, I'm sure I could make it before I came back home dear" Hollis said, watching as the bartender kept a careful eye on her, hoping Jethro would understand the code.

"I got it, keep tailing them until you get a location" Gibbs told her.

"Got it" Hollis said, hanging up the phone.

--

Gibbs and Abby were back in her lab; Abby was trying to zoom in on the files, to see if there were any distinguishing factors on them.

"Got anything?" Gibbs said, looking over Abby's shoulder.

"Nothing yet, my babies are still working" she said, turning around to face Gibbs.

"I'm going for coffee, I'll get you a caff-pow while I'm out, call McGee down here to help you" Gibbs said, heading towards the elevator as Abby picked up the phone.

Gibbs walked down the street to a pay phone, putting the coins in, he dialed the familiar number.

"Hola" the woman said.

"Hey, Camila, it's Gibbs. Are they there?" he said, taking a look at his watch.

"Oh Senor Gibbs, Franks is here, the woman is not, do you want me to get him?" she said, yelling Franks' name.

"Probie" Gibbs heard his nickname over the phone.

"Mike, I need your help" Gibbs said, looking around the street.

"What is it now? Aren't I already doing you a favor keeping your woman safe?" Franks said, tipping back his Corona.

"Yes, but I need you to fly her out here, we've got the guys, but she's not going to be happy with me if I leave her out of this" Gibbs said, checking his watch again.

"Who are they?" Franks asked seriously.

"Not right now Mike. Just get her up here, if you want to come, that's fine too" Gibbs said, "I've got to go though."

"Fine, fine, the things I do for you Probie" he said, shaking his head even though Gibbs couldn't see him.

"Thanks, I know I'm going to owe you" Gibbs said, hanging up the phone and going over to the convenience store for Abby's caff-pow.

"You owe me big time Probie" Franks said, handing the phone back to Camila.

--

Franks walked in his house and noticed Jenny wasn't in the room he last left her in.

"Honey, I'm home" he called out, hearing a snort from down the hallway.

"Welcome home dear" Jen dragged out, moving towards him from the bedroom she was staying in.

"I've got some news for you" he told her, heading into the kitchen, "You make anything for dinner?" he asked.

"You know damn well I didn't" she said, following him into the kitchen. "What's the news?" she asked, grabbing a stool and sitting on it.

"Probie called a few minutes ago. Looks like they've got the guys" he said, digging out some leftovers from the fridge.

"And what else did he have to say" Jen looked at him.

"He just told me to get you on a plane to DC ASAP" Franks said, grabbing a fork from the utensil drawer.

"You got Camila on it" she asked, moving off her stool.

"Yeah, you go on and pack your bag. I'll continue eating and we'll have a romantic getaway" Franks said, laughing as she shook his head at him.

"Alright lover boy, I'll go and pack. Hurry up and eat, or I'll shove it down your throat" she said, moving from the counter down the hallway to her room.

Franks shook his head; he was going to miss the red head's witty comments back to him. Maybe he'd make a surprise trip up to DC sometime when this was all over.

--

"So Jasper, do you mind if I call you Jasper?" Vance asked the man in question stuck a hand out; telling him it was alright to continue. "How did you do it?" he asked.

"What do you mean son?" Jasper said, using a napkin to wipe off his mouth.

"How were you able to hire someone to kill your daughter without anyone picking up the scent?" Vance asked.

"It was easy, I have been tracking Jennifer's career the whole time. When it came through the channel's Svetlana was looking for her and her old partner, I leaked some intel" Jasper said shrugging his shoulders.

Tom Morrow took over for him, "when Jasper contacted me, he told me to create documents that Abby could trace. I don't think she has yet, but we'll never know. After all the case is closed, there's no reason that anyone should be digging any further" Morrow said, looking back at Jasper Shepard.

"That, of course, is where you came in, we needed to make sure you lead the rest of the cover-up. Good idea with the fire, though I am a bit upset my house was up in flames" Jasper said, patting the younger man on the back.

"What about Gibbs?" Vance said as they all stood up.

"He's becoming self destructive" Morrow said, "I saw it with Agent Todd's death, Former-Director Shepard was his lover, I'm sure it's much more personal and he'll be out of the agency soon."

"If he doesn't drink himself to death first" Jasper added.

Vance nodded, "so I just continue what I'm doing now?"

Both men nodded, and started walking to the bar to pay.

Hollis hid her herself as much as she could, even though not one of the men knew her and listened carefully.

"We'll continue this the day after tomorrow, I have a meeting with the FBI tomorrow" Morrow said.

"Sounds good, I need to check on some intel" Jasper said, "we'll meet at your house Tom?"

"Yes, anytime after 2100 would be best" Morrow nodded his head.

"I'll be sure to leave my detail behind" Vance said, placing some bills in the bartenders hand and following the two men out the door.

--

Hollis ran across the street as discreetly as possible, running into the car Tony was parked in.

"I have a meeting time" she said, catching her breath.

"We should head back to NCIS then" Tony said, starting the car up and leaving before Vance came out of the hotel he was suppose to be at.

Hollis nodded, "let's go" she said, turning around in her seat, watching as Vance emerged from the hotel doors.

--

tbc.


	13. Late Night Reunions

A/N: I dont own any characters. Sad.

Its starting to get towards the end, theres 4 more chapters left, I have three of them done... so here's the next chapter!  


* * *

-6 hours ago-

_"Wear this hat" he said as he threw a dingy looking baseball cap at her._

_"Gross, no" she said, flinging it back at him. "I have my own hat, thank you very much" she said, pulling a cloche hat out from behind her back._

_"Women" he complained, throwing the hat away. "You ready to go now?" he asked._

_"I think holding my bag is a relatively good guess that I'm ready to go" she said, picking her bag up for him to see._

_"Okay, but you are carrying that thing. I don't want anyone to see me with some fancy, pansy bag" Franks said, holding the door open._

_Jenny laughed and shook her head, walking out the door._

_"Let's go" she said, putting her hat on her head._

--

-Present-

"Colonel Mann asked me to pass you some information boss" Tony said as Gibbs stepped onto the elevator.

"She didn't want to come up" Gibbs said, nodding his head.

"Yeah, she said you would understand. Which I totally don't get…" Tony babbled as the head slap was delivered.

"No one knows she is here, and Vance doesn't realize who she is" Gibbs told him.

"Ah, wow she's good, always thinking ahead. Anyways she told me to tell you they are having a meeting tomorrow at Morrow's house. Late at night, after 2100 she heard" Tony said, watching as his boss flipped the switch the make the elevator continue its accent up to the bullpen.

"Are we going to talk later boss" Tony asked, watching as his boss said nothing to him.

Gibbs looked back at Tony pointedly.

"Got it boss" Tony said, shutting up.

--

Later on that night the team was ready to leave, giving Gibbs their case reports.

Gibbs gave them a nod and they all left, leaving him alone in the bullpen.

"Agent Gibbs" he heard his name being called.

Looking up at the catwalk he found Vance staring down at him. He sighed to himself and gathered the case reports, killing two birds with one stone.

"Director Vance" he said, coming up the stairs to the man's side.

"I appreciate all that your team has been doing. You guys deserve to have a three day weekend, take tomorrow off" Vance said, smiling at the older man.

"Are you sure sir" Gibbs asked, knowing why the man was doing this.

"Of course, your team has worked nonstop since Director Shepard's funeral. You all need time to be together and grieve" Vance said, taking the files Gibbs held out.

"Alright" Gibbs said, moving back down the stairs.

--

-5 hours ago-

_"You really think this is going to work" Franks said as Camila pulled into the airport parking lot._

_"Yes senor, it will work. I have done it may times, I have no doubt the Senora could do it as well" Camila said, looking at Jenny in the review mirror._

_"Fine, I learned a long time ago to trust a woman's instinct" Franks said, getting out of the car._

_"Thank you Camila" Jenny said, stepping out and grabbing her bag from the back of the pick-up._

_"Stay safe Senora, and come back to visit, si" Camilia said, waving the two of them off._

_Jenny nodded and watched as the woman drove off, leaving the two of them behind._

_"You don't have any weapons on you" Franks asked as they crossed the threshold to the airport._

_"I always follow rule number nine" Jenny said, breezing past him._

_"Where the hell do you hide it" he asked._

_"It's for me to know, and you, well let's hope you don't have to see where I hide it" she smirked, getting into the security checkpoint._

_Franks shook his head, "well I'm glad Mexico is much more lax than America."_

_Jenny smiled and placed her bag in a bin, her hat placed on top, waiting to go through the metal detector._

_She went through easily and waited for Franks, who followed the same way._

_"You don't have one on you" he said, pulling his shoes back on._

_"Oh but I do" she said, smirking._

_"The detectors would have gone off" he said, waving back behind them._

_"That's what you think" she said, placing the hat on her head, picking up her bag and waiting for him._

_"I don't even want to know what that implies" he said, motioning towards the right gate._

_"Pick up the pace old man, I want to get home" she said, walking ahead of him._

_"The flight is in 20 minutes, wanting lover boy is not going to make the plane come any faster" he said, picking up his pace to catch her._

--

-Present-

He walked in the door to his house and noticed something was off.

Walking in towards the kitchen he found his team surrounded by pizza boxes and a case of beer.

"Hey Boss" Tony said around a piece of pizza.

Gibbs nodded his hello, "what's this?" he asked.

"The team thought we should get our plan in motion" Hollis said, passing him a paper plate.

Taking it he found a slice of pizza before continuing talking.

"I called Jen and Franks; they should be here in a couple hours. Jen's the one with the plan" he said, watching as each of the team members faces lit up in excitement.

"You mean she's coming back" Abby jumped up and down.

"Yes Abs, she should be here sooner than you think" Gibbs said, finally taking a bite of pizza as Abby ran and gave him a hug.

"Trying to eat Abs" he said, patting her back.

"Sorry Gibbs, I'm just excited to see her again" she said, going back to her spot.

"So we don't do anything else until they're here" McGee asked.

"Correct McProbie" Tony said, grabbing another slice of pizza.

Gibbs shook his head and moved to go down to the basement, getting his bourbon.

The team noticed as another person followed him down.

"Jethro" Hollis said quietly, knowing that he knew she followed him down there.

"Yeah Hol" he said, turning around with a bottle of bourbon in hand.

"Abby said you told her it was personal when you found out who was behind it. Who was it?" she asked, rubbing her hand against the boat.

"It was Jenny's father and the old Director of NCIS. I thought Tom, my old boss, was a good man" he said quietly.

"Does she know yet" she asked, looking up at him.

"I haven't told her yet. Figured it would be better in person" he said, "She'd be better able to understand that way."

Hollis nodded her head, "I understand" she said, squeezing his shoulder and heading back up the stairs again, leaving him in the basement.

His phone rang in the silence of his basement; reaching for it with his free hand he flipped it open.

"Gibbs" he said gruffly.

"Probie" the other end answered.

"Franks, where are you guys?" he asked.

"At Potomac air field, hanger 3, friend of a friend got us here. Figured it'd be easier than trying to avoid security and cameras at National" Franks said, looking at Jenny as she stared at him, waiting.

"Good" Gibbs said, "I'll be there soon."

"Fine, we'll stay outside" Franks said, hanging up the phone.

Gibbs hung up and ran up the basement stairs, the team alerted to his presence as he dropped the bourbon off on the counter.

"They're here, Potomac air field" Gibbs said, moving to the front door.

"Wait" Hollis said, catching up to him, sliding in the passenger seat as he started the engine.

"Ready" Gibbs said, looking over at her.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said, needing to see Jenny with her own eyes.

--

They came to a stop at the hanger number Franks had given them. Watching as a light switched on and off Gibbs realized it was Morse code.

"What is that" Hollis asked, watching as Gibbs toyed with the lights on the car.

"Morse code" Gibbs said, looking over at her while he waited for a response.

The lights flashed a couple more times and he watched as two figures stepped out in the open, their path flooded with light from the car.

They both stepped out and Gibbs sat on the hood of his car, waiting for the two people to come closer.

"C'mon you old snail" Jen said, picking up the pace.

"I never said you had to wait for me, go run to lover boy" he said, shooing her along.

She shrugged her shoulders at him and hefted her bag up more, breaking into an almost run for the car.

He watched as she ran, and smiled as she finally got close.

She stopped right in front of him and smiled, placing her bag down at his feet.

"Hi Jen" he said, standing up to his full height.

"Hi" she breathed quickly, trying to catch her breath.

He tugged her close and put his hands on either side of her head, removing her hat and smiling down at her.

"It's good to have you back" he whispered, his lips descending on hers.

He felt her soft lips against his, her mouth opening slightly for him as he scraped his tongue along her bottom lips.

She pulled away as she heard a cough behind them. Smiling at Gibbs she pulled back far enough to see who broke their reunion.

Smiling sheepishly, Franks moved to Hollis' side.

"I didn't want to feel left out" he said, watching as the woman at his side smiled and shook her head.

"If I wasn't so happy to be back I swear I would show you my knife" Jen said, hugging herself to Gibbs' side.

"Oh please, Probie wouldn't let you harm me. We still have one more step to complete, you can show me where you hid that knife after" Franks said, hoping into the backseat.

Jen shook her head and moved out of Gibbs' arms, reaching for her bag.

"Colonel Mann" she said, turning to the woman in question.

"Yes" Hollis said, moving around the car to the other back seat, knowing that Gibbs would want Jenny up front.

"Thank you" Jen said sincerely, moving to the passenger seat.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to complete the job" she said, ducking into the car.

Gibbs and Jen shared a look over the roof of the car, Jenny read in his expression this was about to get a lot worse before it became better.

--

Tbc.


	14. Late Night Confession

Disclaimer: I still own nothing...

* * *

They got back to the house in record time, and as soon as Abby saw the car pull into the drive she was out the door.

The car door was pushed open and a mass of black descended upon Jen before she had a chance to get out of the car.

"Director" Abby squealed, hugging Jenny awkwardly.

"Abby, let her out of the car" Gibbs smirked as Abby realized Jen was still in the car with her seat belt on.

"Oh sorry" Abby said, pulling back.

"It's alright Abs, and please off work, it's Jenny. Especially since I'm not the director at the moment" Jen said, unbuckling her seat belt and stepping out of the car.

"Okay" Abby said, engulfing the older woman in a hug as soon as she got out of the car.

In the meantime Hollis and Franks had gotten out of the car, the former smiling as she watched the young Goth hug the older woman as if she would never see her again.

"Can't breathe Abs" Jenny laughed into Abby's ear.

"I'm so happy you're back; I can't wait to tell you everything that has gone on. You've sure missed a lot, but I'll catch you up, don't worry" Abby said, releasing her and taking her hand, walking her into the house.

"Grab my bag would you" Jenny said to Gibbs.

"Sure, what am I for anyways" Gibbs smirked as he heard Abby announce to everyone Jenny was back.

"The kid enjoys her" Franks noted to Gibbs as the three stood in the driveway.

"Wasn't always like that" Gibbs said, smiling.

"When you going to tell her Jethro" Hollis asked, since Jenny was out of earshot.

"I'll bring her back outside, can you guys distract the team" he asked, looking at the two.

"Sure" Hollis said, leading the way inside.

Gibbs walked in and shut the door, setting Jen's bag on the stairs, and followed the chatter.

He smiled to himself as he saw Tony's arm around Jen's shoulders.

As soon as DiNozzo saw him in the threshold of the kitchen he dropped his arms.

"It's not what it looks like boss" he stuttered.

"A hug welcoming back Jen from the dead" Gibbs deadpanned, knowing Tony wasn't expecting that.

"Uh, I guess it is what it looked like" Tony said, looking up at his boss and watching as the older man smiled back at him.

Gibbs nodded his head out to the front door, watching as Jenny stepped from beside Tony and followed him out the door.

The team watched as the two older couple moved out the door.

"This is not going to go well" Tony said quietly, as the rest of the group noticed the change in the mood.

--

"It has to be bad if were coming outside" Jen said, settling on the front step, watching as Gibbs sat down next to her.

"You can tell me, I probably have an idea who it is" she stated, watching as he stayed silent.

"Who?" Gibbs asked, wondering if she had a suspicion.

"My dad" she said, watching as his eyes drifted from her to the street ahead of them.

"You knew" he said, watching the street.

"Had my suspicions" she stated, "After I found that bottle of whiskey and had Abby test it, I knew he was up to something. I couldn't let it go." Jenny said sadly, feeling as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I expected you to be a lot angrier" he told her.

"Oh I'm pissed, I'm just saving it for interrogation" she told him, resting a head on his shoulder.

He laughed quietly, "you sure you want an interrogation?" he asked.

"I'm sure, I want him to see for himself what I turned myself into" she said, staring across the street.

"Okay, whatever you want" he stated.

"So anyone else I should know about?" she asked.

"Morrow is in it as well, not as big of a player, but I think he was pulling Vance's strings and your dad was pulling Morrow's" Gibbs told her.

He felt Jen nod against him and then pull away.

"I'm sorry Jethro, I know that you looked up to Morrow" she said, watching as he didn't look her in the eye.

"Jethro" she said quietly, gaining his attention.

He looked at her, eyebrow slightly raised.

"We're going to get them" she said, smiling.

"I know Jen, I know" he said, "you have a plan right?" he asked.

"I do" she said, "It's small, but workable."

"My team has the day off tomorrow, Vance told us to mourn your loss since we haven't gotten the chance to do it yet" he laughed.

"Well, that's suspicious" she laughed as well.

"Mm, hmm" he mumbled.

"So, other than that, how's my agency?" she asked.

"Cynthia has preserved it nicely" he told her, "I've even been nice to her."

"Good to know, I think she deserves it after three years of you not following her directions" she laughed to herself, imagining the surprise of the younger woman at Gibbs' nice side.

He smiled at her, glad to have her back in DC now, hopefully to stay.

"Hey Jen" he said, watching her turn.

"Hmm" she said absentmindedly.

"Glad your back" he said, pulling her to him and kissing her softly.

She smirked against his lips and kissed him back, letting it get heated.

He had both of her cheeks cupped into his hands, kissing her fully when the door was opened.

They broke apart quickly and turned around.

"I've had enough of this" Franks called out loudly to the others, "next time, someone else gets to interrupt the Probie" he yelled.

"Are you two done yet, we need to devise a plan" he said quieter to the two of them.

They nodded and Gibbs stood up, holding a hand out for Jen to take.

--

They all sat in the living room in various spots.

"So what are we doing?" Tony asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Well" Gibbs started out, "Vance gave us the day off tomorrow. That gives us extra time to set up the stake out around the Morrow's house."

"Though I don't think Vance needs to be followed tomorrow, instead we should stake out Morrow's place" Jenny said, looking at Hollis and Tony.

They both nodded.

"What do you want me to do" Abby said, raising her hand.

"I need you to create a system for each of us, with mikes and video to record it all" Jenny said, "If you need McGee, we'll lend you to him for the time being."

"And also Abs, we need you to hack into the architectural system and get the sketches for Morrow's house, McGee has the address when you get to the lab" Gibbs said.

Abby nodded enthusiastically; excited she gets to help Jenny get revenge.

"The teams need to be divided" Ziva said, watching as Jen and Gibbs shared a look.

"We'll have three teams of two" Jen said, watching as Ziva mentally sectioned the teams off.

"Oh, can I guess the teams" Tony asked.

"Boss and the boss' boss, Colonel Mann and Franks, and finally Ziva and I" Tony smirked, "right boss?" he asked.

Gibbs nodded his head, knowing they were all expert marksmen on each team.

"McGee will watch from the car and direct us" Jenny said, trusting the young man and his expertise.

McGee nodded and blushed at his ears, feeling honored that the woman he looked up to assigned him this big of roll.

"Any other questions" Gibbs asked.

"Nope boss" Tony answered for all of them, "we'll head home now if that's alright with you."

Gibbs nodded and stood up, watching as his team piled up at the door.

They each hugged Jenny tightly once more, Abby lingering longer than the rest of them.

"You'll call with the meet time boss" Tony asked.

"Will do DiNozzo" Gibbs said, opening the door.

"Shalom" Ziva said to all of them, heading out with Tony, her eyes lingering on Jenny.

"Shalom" Jen answered for the rest of them.

"Bye" Abby said, skipping along with McGee to his car.

Gibbs and Jenny smiled at her enthusiasm and shut the door.

"Well Probie, I'm going to go have a smoke, got any Coronas" Franks asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Sure" Gibbs said, knowing that Franks knew where they were.

The three of them headed back to the living room, settling down in the chair and the couch.

"How's Hawaii" Jen asked as they all sat down, Jen and Gibbs sitting next to each other.

"It's good" Hollis said, smiling at the two. "I've been working on my tan and not much else."

Jen nodded and smiled at the woman.

"I'm glad you decided to help me out Hollis" she said quietly.

"It wasn't ever a question that I wouldn't help out. When Jethro called, I knew I had to help, even if I didn't believe him at first" she laughed to herself.

The two on the couch smiled at her and watched as she watched them carefully.

"I'm happy for you both" she said, smiling.

"Thank you" Jen said sincerely.

Hollis nodded and checked her watch.

"Well I had an early morning, so I'm going to have an early night" she said, standing up.

The two on the couch stood up and hugged her, watching as she climbed the stairs.

"You tired" Gibbs asked as they sat back down on the couch, stretching out along the length of it.

"A little, but I'm fine" she said, settling in his arms and resting her head a top of his chest.

He ran a hand through his hair and turned on the TV, turning it to ZNN so she could catch up on all that she missed.

A few minutes later he heard her breath even out and knew that she had fallen asleep.

Smiling to himself he settled into the couch more, and closed his eyes, listening to the silence.

An hour later Franks stepped inside, and saw the TV on, moving around he smiled to himself as he saw Probie and the Director asleep on the couch.

Moving to the blanket that sat on a chair, he threw it over them, knowing in the morning he would deny ever doing an act like this.

--

Tbc.


	15. Targets, Tangos and a Shot

A/N: I do not own... as I have stated many times before.

* * *

The team crept into the house early that morning, Abby and McGee lugging their equipment in and Tony carrying the breakfast he had picked up. Ziva noticed that the house was quiet, much quieter than she imagined, though it was only 6 am.

"Shh" Abby said quietly, telling them all to quiet down.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other curiously as they walked closer to Abby.

"Anyone have a camera" Tony asked quietly.

"DiNozzo, I will kill you if you take a picture" Jenny said from her position in Gibbs' arms.

"Not if I get to him first" Gibbs said quietly.

"Were you guys faking it?" Tony asked, wondering how they had suddenly woken up.

"When you get as much experience as these two have had in undercover missions, you get to become a light sleeper" a man's voice said behind them, and they all turned in surprise.

"And I think the Director's right Probie, she would beat you to kill DiNozzo" Franks smirked, walking towards the kitchen.

"No coffee" he exclaimed. "Where is my coffee?" he said, looking pointedly at Jenny.

"I'm not your maid, I never made you coffee before, what's the chance of me making it now?" she said, sitting up and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, I'll fend for myself" he said, walking back in.

"No, I'll do it, Jethro likes my coffee better" she said, getting up off the couch and walking into the kitchen, moving to where the coffee supply was.

Franks smirked at the team, knowing that his plan worked.

Jenny scooped the coffee into the pot, and without turning around she spooked everyone but Gibbs with her comment.

"Wipe the smirk off your face Franks, everyone knew that was your plan all along" she said, moving to the sink to fill up the water for the coffee.

Gibbs watched the exchange, smiling as he realized the two got to know each other a lot better from Jen's stay at Franks' place.

"Morning" Hollis said to all of them, wondering why most everyone had open mouths and staring at the woman in the kitchen.

"Good morning Hollis" Jenny said, turning around with a smile.

"You just missed my mind reading ability" she shrugged, turning the coffee pot on and walking towards DiNozzo, taking the bag of food out of his hands.

"Shall we?"Jen asked, spreading the contents over the counter and moved out of the way as the younger members of the team didn't wait for another invitation, digging in.

Gibbs came to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist, "morning" he whispered into her ear.

"Hmm, morning" she whispered back, watching the team grab seats at the table.

Gibbs gestured fro Hollis and Franks to go next, being a courteous house guess.

"Gibbs is so whipped" Tony said around a mouthful of bagel.

Gibbs gave him a stare and nodded to Ziva, watching as the younger man's head snapped forward.

Jen laughed in his arm, "never say Gibbs is whipped Tony. He is being a good host" she said, moving into line.

"He's never a good host" Tony complained.

"Yes he is" Abby argued.

"With you and Jenny maybe" Tony said, watching as Hollis and Franks took a seat at the counter.

"Obviously, but I mean, you know" he stuttered.

"I would stop digging Tony" Hollis piped up.

"Right, sorry boss" he said to the man, turning back to his food.

Gibbs shook his head and leaned against the counter with Jenny, facing the team at the table and Hollis and Franks at the countertop bar area.

"So when is this mission going down" McGee asked.

"After 2200, if they stay that long" Jenny said, watching as Gibbs moved to make himself a large cup of coffee.

"Probie, get me some" Franks told him.

"I don't work for you, get your own" he said, coming back with a large cup for him and another one.

Setting his down in front of him he passed the other one with cream and sugar to Hollis in front of him.

"Thank you Jethro" she said sincerely.

He waved it off and took a gulp of his coffee.

"So, McGee and I are all set up, we just need to test all of the equipment, make sure it works" Abby said, bounced in her seat.

"Did you work on it all night" Jenny asked, moving to steal some of Gibbs' coffee.

Abby smirked and watched as Jenny drank from Gibbs' coffee.

"No, we've been working on it since Gibbs told us of the plan. We figured you would eventually want to use it" Abby told them.

"That's great Abs" Gibbs said, smiling at her.

"Okay, while you guys finish up, I'm going to hit the showers" Franks said, moving up to the bathroom.

They all nodded and continued to talk, the kitchen area getting less crowded as each of the people staying at Gibbs' house left to freshen up.

The five younger ones sat at the kitchen table, Gibbs and Jenny had disappeared a while ago, Franks had gone outside and Hollis they assumed was getting ready.

"You think they're doing it right now" Tony asked.

"I wouldn't let them hear you say that Tony" Hollis said, watching as Abby smacked the back of his head.

"Sorry, we were… gossiping like little girls" Tony shrugged.

"You mean you were DiNozzo" Gibbs said, coming into the kitchen and slapping the back of Tony's head.

"Yes boss" Tony said.

"What are we doing until the mission" Ziva spoke up.

"Waiting" Tony said, with a hint of playfulness.

"I know that Tony. I meant besides that" she said, looking up as Jenny entered the room.

"You are welcome to do whatever you want until then, we should probably meet back here at around 2000" Jenny said.

They all nodded and got up.

"Thanks for the hospitality boss" Tony said, moving out of the way before he could be head slapped.

As the younger crowd moved out of the house the older crowd moved to the living room again.

"I think we should stake out Morrow's house, make sure the others come in and we get video of it" Jenny said, looking at the three others.

"Good idea, I'll volunteer" Franks said, smirking at the Jen.

"I'll go with" Hollis said, "When should we start?" she asked.

"Whenever you feel like it" Jen shrugged, looking at Gibbs.

"I agree with Jen" he said.

"We'll head out; get to know each other better. After all, we are partners in this mission" Franks said, getting up.

"You have another car Probie?" Franks asked.

"Yeah, I have the keys" Hollis said, motioning to the garage door, where the grey truck was kept.

They nodded their goodbyes and headed out.

"Everyone's gone" Jen mentioned, smiling slightly.

She saw Gibbs nod.

"Whatever shall we do?" she smirked.

"I can think of a couple things" he replied, also smirking.

"Just a couple" she asked, her lips descending onto his.

He smiled into the kiss and pulled her flush against him.

Breaking the kiss he stood up and grabbed her hand, leading her up the stairs.

"Hey Jethro" Jen said as they climbed the stairs to the bedroom.

"Yeah Jen" he said distractedly.

"I like what you've done with my stuff" she laughed, feeling herself being tugged into the bedroom.

As he closed the door he pressed her up against it.

"Thanks" he said, kissing her again and gently tossing her onto the bed, smirking as she looked up at him smiling.

--

-2000-

Ziva and Tony drove in one car, McGee, Jenny and Franks were in the other. Abby had to stay at Gibbs' house, none of them wanting to but the forensic scientist in danger.

They had stopped a block away, parking their cars and putting all their gear on. Jenny and Gibbs would deliver Hollis and Franks' supplies while Tony and Ziva covered the south part of Morrows townhouse in the heart of DC.

Tony and Ziva left, running at a continuous pace, promising to check in when they reached their destination.

"McGee, you know what to do right" Jenny asked, putting her cloche on her head.

"Yes ma'am, I remember all we did with the frog. I can handle it" he said with confidence.

"Good, we're all counting on you" Jenny smiled, walking off with Gibbs to where Hollis and Franks said they would be.

They reached the car, handing all the stuff over to Franks and Hollis quickly, telling them they would be heading in as soon as everyone was in place.

"We're here boss" Gibbs heard his ear piece crackle.

"Roger that tango three" Jenny said.

"They're all in there" Hollis said.

"We took pictures" Franks said, pointing to the glasses Hollis was wearing.

"Good job, now let's get this thing done" Jenny said, running off with Gibbs to their target.

"Tango one is on target" Gibbs said into his mike.

"Tango two in position" he heard Franks say.

"You're all clear tangos. Three marks, each in south room, closest to tango three's location" McGee said, watching as the three men sat in what he assumed to be a sitting room.

"Roger that command" they all said.

"Move" Gibbs said, unlocking the safety of his gun and descending on the door.

He felt for the door handle in the dark, watching as Jen quickly picked the lock and pushing it open silently, throwing her things down on the ground and reaching for her gun again as she heard a door giving a slight creek.

Gibbs and Jenny rushed in, meeting Hollis and Franks in the hallway, the four of them sweeping the rooms until they met Tony and Ziva at the last door.

Gibbs counted down from three and they all held their breath as Tony kicked the door open, watching as the three men scrambled away from each other.

"NCIS put down your weapons" Tony yelled out, moving into the room and feeling as everyone else flooded the room, surrounding the men in a circle.

"Put down the damn weapon" Gibbs yelled at the only man who carried a gun, Jenny's father, Jasper Shepard.

"You'll have to shoot me first" Jasper yelled, pointing the gun at Gibbs.

The others froze, but the one in the shadows, her hair hidden by her hat, held her gun steady, shooting the man in the shoulder, watching as the gun fell from his grasp as he reacted.

The team unfroze, turning to rush the other two men, Franks running to Jasper Shepard's side and clearing the gun away from his reach.

"Jasper Shepard, Thomas Morrow and Leon Vance" Gibbs stated, putting his gun back on safety and holstering it, motioning towards all the men as they were each cuffed, "you are all under arrest for conspiracy to commit the murder of Jennifer Shepard, and a whole lot of other stuff."

"What do you mean conspiracy, we did kill her" Jasper said, wincing as Franks tightened the cuffs, moving his dislocated shoulder.

Jen stepped out of the shadows, "no, you didn't" she said, removing her hat and showing herself.

"What the hell?" Vance looked around at the two men.

"How did you escape?" Jasper snarled.

She moved in front of him, "like I always do dad, I'm always going to be one step ahead of you."

"You shot me" he stated.

"Damn right I did" she said, "I think it was a bit too late, but at least I got the chance."

"Get them in the car and back to NCIS" Gibbs said, watching as each member filed out with a prisoner, leaving Jenny and Gibbs alone in the sitting room.

"You okay" he said, coming up to stand in front of her.

"I will be, when this is all done" she whispered, not meeting his eyes.

He tilted her head up towards his so that her eyes met his.

"It's almost done, they're going away" he said softly.

"I know" she whispered again, "c'mon we have want to-be assassins to interrogate" she said.

He took one of her thumbs in his hand, squeezing it slightly as she turned to walk away.

"McGee called for cars to pick them up" she said, knowing the rest of them tuned McGee out when they blasted into the room.

"We should probably call Abby, make sure we tell her that we're all okay" Gibbs said, walking out the front door and watching as Jen put her hat back on, watching as the paparazzi showed up.

"Good idea" he whispered into her ear, moving them forward with his hand on the small of her back.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent Gibbs a word" the press hounded him.

"No comment" he said roughly, making sure that Ziva, Hollis and Tony all got into the car with each of their suspects, not wanting any to escape.

They headed back to the cars, McGee waiting outside the one Gibbs and Jenny had driven with him in.

"Bravo Zulu Agent McGee" Jenny smiled up at him.

"Just doing my job ma'am" he blushed.

"Good job McGee" Gibbs said as well.

"Thank you boss" he said, turning even redder.

"We're going to need you to drive Tony and Ziva's car back, they're with the suspects" Gibbs said, tossing him the keys Tony gave to him.

"Alright boss, I already called Abby, told her the mission was fine" he said, "she's making Ducky pick her up and bring her to headquarters."

"Sounds fine" Jenny said.

"I'm going to lay low at your casa Probie" Franks motioned to the truck.

Gibbs nodded and watched as the man took off for the car, leaving them in the dust.

"Alright, let's get this thing done" Jen said, moving towards the passenger seat of Gibbs' car, watching as McGee got in his and Gibbs found his way to the driver seat.

--

Tbc.

A/N2: and for those who dont know, bravo zulu, is military phonetics for well done :)


	16. Interrogation Tactics Part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the DVDs...

* * *

Tony, Ziva and Hollis stood inside the observation room, watching the suspects sit in their respective rooms. They all looked down at the table, each relatively calm, all but Vance. He was shifting in his seat and playing with his hands.

"Think he's cracking first" Tony asked the two women at his side.

"I think he will tell them whatever they need Tony" Ziva said.

"That's the same thing Ziva" Tony said, drawing out the Israeli's name.

A tech popped his head in and looked at the three, "umm SecNav is here to see you" he stuttered.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, and Hollis stepped out the door, knowing she wasn't privy to any of this information.

SecNav walked in and nodded a brief hello.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Sir, Mr. SecNav, we brought them in for attempting to murder Director Shepard" Tony said, looking for Ziva for guidance.

"Jennifer Shepard died in a house fire" SecNav said, "I read the report Vance gave me when I swore him in."

"No sir, I didn't" a voice said from behind him.

SecNav turned around, "Jennifer" he said, blinking.

"Sir, those three men" she said, motioning to the monitors, "All tried to take me out for fear I would blow their operation and many other things I don't want to have to repeat" she said, feeling Gibbs step in beside her.

"Well, Vance hasn't given a name for Assistant Director, and since the actual Director isn't dead, I suppose I should reinstate you with your full power" he said, "then you can precede with an interrogation."

"Jennifer, will you please raise your right hand and repeat after me" he said, making her swear the oath to defend and protect her country.

"You all bear witness to this account, and your judgment is sound, therefore you can go about your business" SecNav said. "Oh, and Jennifer, I will take care of the men if you need me too" he added.

"Thank you sir, but I think Agent Gibbs and I can handle them" she told her boss as he stepped out the door.

Hollis came back in and looked around at the group, looking at their smiling faces.

"What just happened" she asked.

"Jen just got reinstated as Director" Gibbs told her, smiling at the red head.

"Alright, let's continue this" Jen said, getting back into Director's mode.

"I want my father" she told them, "you all can take anyone else, just leave my father to me."

"Wouldn't that be a slight problem with the justice system afterwards" Tony asked.

He felt the slap on the back of his head.

Jen and Gibbs both gave him their best Gibbs-glares, looking eerily similar, Tony noted.

"Where they are going Tony, the justice system can't help them" Jen stated, looking around the room.

Everyone nodded.

"I will take Vance" Ziva said, breaking the silence. "Can I use any means necessary?" she asked, a little too excited.

Jen nodded her head and Ziva was out the door, Tony following her to make sure she didn't actually kill him.

"Who are you going to take?" Hollis asked Gibbs.

He shrugged and watched Jen watch the monitor for her father's room.

"Take Morrow Jethro" Jen said, not looking up. "Hollis can go with either one of us" she told them.

Hollis nodded and Gibbs shook his head.

"Fine, I'll take Morrow and McGee can come with" he said, going out the door and calling for McGee.

"Guess it's just you and me now" Hollis replied lightly.

"Guess so" Jen said, straightening herself and pushing open the door, going down the hallway.

No one noticed the tall, dark haired lab rat and the short, Scottish doctor sneak into the observation room.

--

Ziva strode in, the door almost flying off the frame and she pushed it open. Tony quickly shut it behind them.

"Officer David, Agent DiNozzo, I want a lawyer" Vance told them, clamming up.

"No can do Leon" Tony told him, emphasizing the man's first name, "the phones don't seem to be working" Tony said, taking a seat in front of the man.

"Its Director Vance to you two" he said forcefully.

"Oh that's right" Tony laughed, leaning in toward Vance, "You weren't at the swearing in just now. Didn't you hear? Jenny is back as Director, you are just a lowly civilian with no rights on this Marine base" he smiled.

"I have rights" Vance yelled, getting up.

Ziva, who was behind him, held him in place, pinching the nerve at his clavicle.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, releasing him.

"I didn't do a thing" he swore.

"You covered up a murder, an attempted one, but a murder none the less" she said, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking into the one way mirror.

She pinched down on the sides, watching as his face contorted in pain.

"Argh, alright" he said, squirming to get away from her, "I'll tell you."

"Better" Tony said, smirking up at his partner.

"Okay, when Shepard first approached me for the Assistant Director's job, I was apprehensive. I knew the risks and didn't like what could potentially happen to my family. She left San Diego and I thought that was it" he said, looking Tony in the eye.

"Continue" Ziva said, pinching the nerve again.

"Alright" Vance said, shrugging her off, "When she left, a couple days later these big burly guys dressed in suits accosted me, said if I didn't take the job Shepard would kill me. I didn't know there were two Shepard's at the time, I thought they meant Jenny, not Jasper" he pleaded.

"I did it for revenge, when Morrow contacted me; I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to get back at her. I didn't know they were actually going to kill her and have me cover it up, I swear" he said, looking up at Ziva.

"You do not fool me" she said, pinching both sides again.

"I swear, I only did the cover up job, nothing else. Hell, I didn't even know Jasper Shepard was the guy running it until the other day" he said, looking Ziva in the eye and turning back to Tony, "I promise on my two kids' lives."

"You better be sure" Ziva said, releasing him and walking out the door, Tony getting up and doing the same thing.

--

They stood outside the door, Ziva pacing back and forth and Tony looking at her.

"You think he's telling the truth" he asked.

"I think he is a little fish in the little pond" she said.

"Its little fish in the big pond" Tony corrected.

"Whatever, the fact is, he is at the bottom. Morrow and Colonel Shepard are the big fish, the Colonel being the biggest" she said, turning back to move into the observation room.

"What are you two doing in here" Tony said, stepping in the room behind Ziva.

"Um, nothing" Abby said, taking a drink of her Caff-Pow.

"We were watching the various interrogation techniques" Ducky said, motioning to the cameras.

They watched the two other monitors, McGee and Hollis sitting down, facing their respective suspects, and watched as Jenny and Gibbs made the same motions of walking around, the exact same way at the exact same time and then stopping, asking a question and then repeating the movements, circling around the suspects like vultures and their prey.

"Anyone else think that's spooky?" Tony asked mesmerized.

"I think, being with someone for as long as they have been paired together, you pick up a lot of things" Ducky said.

"That is true, I learned many things from Jenny in our years working together" Ziva nodded, not taking her eyes off the monitors.

"Yeah, but it's still spooky" Tony said.

"Spooky, but totally romantic" Abby said smiling, "Plus, this just proves that Mommy and Daddy can read each other's thoughts and that's why they barely need to speak when communicating."

"Very true my dear" Ducky said, smiling at the younger woman.

--

tbc.

only two more chapters left!


	17. Interrogation Tactics Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Gibbs walked in behind McGee, waiting until the younger man sat down and leaned up against the window, staring at Morrow.

The older man sat still, the only sign of nerves was his foot, slowly bouncing up and down on the carpet.

McGee opened up the folder he carried in, watching as Tom Morrows detailed career started up at him.

"Impressive" McGee started out the interrogation.

"I don't need to be told that from a Probie agent" Morrow said, straightening his tie.

"McGee hasn't been a Probie in years" Gibbs said, now walking around to stand behind Morrow, just out of his blind spot.

"Tell us why you did it, and maybe I'll decide you can get a nice room at Gitmo" Gibbs said, descending on his former boss' position.

Morrow felt crowded but didn't give anything up.

"I haven't done a thing you could prove" Morrow sneered.

"Oh there is Tom, you tried to kill Jenny, our forensic scientist, Abby, is better than you thought" Gibbs said, motioning for McGee to explain the technical doo-dah.

"You forgot that now the security sweepers in government computers track every key stroke you make. Even if you try and erase it, the information is stored somewhere only Directors of Federal Agencies know, and of course SecNav and higher than him" McGee explained.

"And I believe Tom, that you are only a Deputy Director, so you don't have access to the site" Gibbs smirked, moving around the room to behind McGee now.

"We have your computer records, Abby is going through them now" McGee lied, knowing that they would have it, if they had more time, but they didn't have it right now.

"So I created fake documents" Morrow shrugged his shoulders. "Big deal, I'm not the one you want."

"You underestimate your wealth Tom" Gibbs said, "You brought those people into the country to kill Director Shepard, you think SecNav took that lightly" Gibbs slammed his fist on the table, getting the older man's attention.

"You want Jasper Shepard, he's the one with the plan" Morrow told them, looking up.

"For this cooperation I want immunity" he pleaded.

"Cooperation my ass, you didn't cooperate" Gibbs said, circling around the man one more time, bending down to whisper in his ear.

"If Jenny hadn't ordered me not to torture and kill you, I would have done it on the spot" Gibbs whispered, watching as McGee looked the other way and Morrow shuddered in his seat.

"You can't touch me Jethro" Morrow said, "I'm the Deputy Director of Homeland Security" he stated.

"And I hear they're already looking for a new one, looks like you should get used to the dark cells of Gitmo Tom" Gibbs said, moving away and out the door, McGee getting up and following his boss.

--

-Same Time-

Hollis had walked in first, moving to the chair at the table, just like Jenny had told her to do.

"Didn't expect you to have company come Jennifer" Jasper said, looking at his daughter as she walked in.

She ignored him and turned to face the observation room, smirking at the reflection of her father in the window.

"Figured I'd be less likely to kill you" she mentioned, not turning around.

"What do you want, I need to get this bandaged" he said, motioning to his shoulder, still bloodied and dislocated from Jen shooting him.

"In due time" she said, finally turning around.

"Aren't you going to ask why I wanted to kill you" Jasper asked, moving his good arm to rest on the table top.

"I have some ideas" she told him, moving around to his side of the room.

"Do tell Jennifer, your ideas were always brilliant" he mocked.

"Better than yours" she quipped back, "I'm alive, which sure threw a wrench in your plans."

Moving to his blind spot behind him, she watched as he turned around.

"What's the matter daddy, the eyes in the back of your head not working" she mocked.

"That is no way to treat your father" he stated, turning to face Hollis, "Is it?" he asked the woman in front of him.

Hollis didn't respond, and watched as Jenny came to her father's side, leaning into him, pressing him against the table.

"And attempting to kill your daughter is saying your thankful for me" she asked.

Jasper said nothing, and watched as his daughter circled around the table, moving back to the other woman.

Hollis opened the folder, "it's quite an impressive record, distinguished service, medals of achievement, honorable discharge. What went wrong" she asked.

"My daughter" he sneered, "she got in the way, started to investigate my suicide."

"Well, obviously I was right that it wasn't a suicide" Jen piped up.

"I had to go underground because of you" he sneered at his daughter.

"Oh your precious arms business suffered a great deal I bet" she mocked him, standing at the edge of the table.

"It did, until I leaked information about you and that partner of yours you had back in Europe" Jasper said.

"Why did you do that" Jen yelled, throwing her hand down on the table, "How could you potentially kill your own daughter and her partner?"

"I never thought of you as my daughter in that business, you were always leverage because of your high position" he said, "looks liked I hit a nerve with the partner though. He give you that?" Jasper told her, pointing to the ring on her finger.

Hollis quickly looked, not noticing it before, but said nothing.

"He did, when we were in Europe 10 years ago" she said, "not that you needed to know that" Jen said, coming back beside him.

"You tried to kill me dad" she whispered into his ear, "you're going to have the rest of your life to see how badly you failed at that, sitting in Gitmo watching all the things I will do there" she whispered, getting up and motioning for Hollis to proceed her out.

"You can't do that to me" he yelled at her retreating back, "I'm your father!"

"And for a while, I thought that was a good thing, until I found out you were trying to kill me. Now I don't give a damn if you're the President, its Gitmo or a sanctioned execution, I haven't decided yet" Jen yelled back at him, slamming the door behind her.

--

-Present-

Gibbs looked down the hallway as he heard a door slam, noticing Jen and Hollis coming out of their door.

He passed Hollis as he walked towards Jen, giving her a brief smile.

Hollis turned around as she reached McGee, watching as the two embraced, turning back to McGee; she pushed him into the observation room, giving the two of them privacy.

Gibbs reached Jen and saw her leaning against the door.

"Hey" he said quietly.

She looked up at him and gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hi" she said, just as quiet.

"C'mere" he said, moving her into his arms.

Her arms went around his waist, and she moved her arms so she rested her palms against his shoulders, clinging to him.

"It's okay Jen" he said, rubbing her back slowly as he felt her learn her head against his chest.

"My father Jethro" she said quietly into his chest, "my own father."

"It's over" he said, burying his nose into her hair, "he can't touch you now."

She hugged him tighter, until her still healing side protested, and then released him.

"Thank you Jethro" she said, looking up at him.

"For what Jen" he said, moving his hands from her hips to her cheeks, tilting her face up to his.

"Believing in me, helping me, loving me" she said smiling.

"Always" he said, bending his head down to her level, feeling as she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers.

She pulled back a moment later, not wanting to get caught up, especially at work.

"We still have work to do" she said, moving out of his arms as the observation door opened.

"Coast is clear" Tony said, looking out towards them.

"Oh, hey boss" Tony smiled, knowing he broke the heavy air surrounding the team.

"DiNozzo, get to work typing out custody transfer papers for out three men" Gibbs said, taking Jen's hand and moving towards the elevator.

"Hollis, you delegate the rest" he told her, pressing the button for the elevator.

"Let's go, get this done" Hollis said, moving the rest of the team plus Abby and Ducky away from the two and up to the bullpen.

--

"What are we doing Jethro" Jen asked, watching as they ascended to her old office, soon to be office again.

"I have someone who would love to see you" he told her, stopping her as they reached the doors. "Wait until I come get you okay?" he pleaded.

She nodded her head, playing along.

"Agent Gibbs" Cynthia stood up, "Director Vance isn't here."

"He's here Cynthia, but he's not coming back" he smiled at her confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting back down.

"I have a new boss for you, they will be able to explain it to you in detail, at a much later date" he said, moving towards the door he walked in.

Cynthia watched as Gibbs held out his hand, watching as a slim hand fit into his and he pulled a woman inside the room.

"Ma'am" Cynthia yelled excitedly.

"Hello Cynthia" Jenny smiled, releasing Gibbs' hand as she saw Cynthia moving to stand up.

Cynthia hugged the older woman tight, much like Abby did.

"Can't breathe Cynthia" she told the young woman, feeling her release of the hug quickly.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm just so excited. Should I get the janitors, clean up Vance's toothpicks?" she asked, already moving behind her desk to the phone.

"Would you mind" Jenny asked.

"Of course not ma'am, it's my job" she said, dialing the number.

Jenny smiled and let Gibbs lead her back out to the cat walk, watching as the team worked under Hollis' command.

"She's good" Jenny stated, leaning slightly into Gibbs, the grueling day finally catching up to her.

"She is" he nodded.

"I still have to fill the AD's spot" she said, hoping he would catch the hint.

"I think she'd be good" he said, "She can handle the team, she's a hard worker, and when you're gone, she can fill in instead of me. And she can also control me, not to your point, but to a degree she can" he smirked at her.

"So you like my choice" she asked him in all seriousness.

"I do" he looked her in the eye, letting her know she was serious.

"I'm going to borrow your conference room" she smirked, knowing her office was about to become hers again.

"Sounds good, let's not waste anymore time" he said, moving her down the stairs with him.

They reached the bullpen, Gibbs going to sit at his desk, and Jenny standing on the outside of the desks.

"Hollis" she said, alerting the woman to her presence.

"Jenny" Hollis said, turning to her.

"Can I see you for a moment?" she asked, moving towards Gibbs' conference room.

"Sure" she said, heading to the elevator and stepping on with Jenny.

--

The elevator doors closed and Jen pressed the button for her floor, waiting until the elevator started its accent before hitting the switch.

"As you know, I'm down an Assistant Director" Jen started, "I know I offered you a position a year ago, and you turned it down, but I'm hoping you'll reconsider this one. I need someone I trust, someone Jethro trusts, and as much as I like Franks, I do not want to shoot NCIS in the head" she laughed. "I need someone who knows how the military works, as well as Gibbs and his team, you have all of it, so Hollis Mann, will you accept the offer of Assistant Director of NCIS?" Jen asked, taking in a deep breath.

"You know, I thought I wouldn't miss this in Hawaii, but the truth is I do. I miss the bad guy chasing, hell I miss the paperwork" she laughed. "I don't have anything in Hawaii, I had a life here, and I was sad to give that up. So yes Director Shepard, I will accept your offer" she smiled, taking the offered hand of Jenny's and shaking it.

"Thank you Hollis" Jen smiled, flipping the switch back.

"I'm sure Jethro is going to have a lot of fun with this" Hollis said, "The media is definitely going to love it, having the first female Director and Assistant Director team of an Armed Federal Agency."

"Oh yes they will" Jen smirked, getting off the elevator and walking to the catwalk, smiling down at Jethro.

"Welcome to NCIS Assistant Director Mann" Jen said, making a sweeping motion of the floor behind them.

Hollis smiled at Jen, both of them sharing a laugh as they watched Gibbs roll his eyes and head up to them.

"Ladies" he greeted them as he came to stand next to them.

"Jethro, Hollis accepted" Jen said smiling.

"That's great" he said, moving to hug the woman.

"Thank you Jethro" Hollis said, hugging him back.

As they pulled back, she remembered the thing she noticed in interrogation.

"Congratulations to you guys as well" she gestured to Jen's ring.

"Oh, that's not what you think" they both said, laughing.

"Alright, well congratulations anyways, on the relationship and the reinstatement" Hollis said, smiling at the two.

"Thank you" they both said again.

She smiled and watched as the two of their hands brushed against each others, most likely deliberately, but knowing the two weren't into public displays of affection, especially at work.

--

tbc

* * *

A/N: Just an epilogue left. And do not ask me for a sequel or another continuation. I will delay my fics I have done even more if one person requests it. I do not have time to do anything else with this fic, and I think its going to be well wrapped in the epilogue.


	18. Moving Ahead the epilogue

Disclaimer: I own the receptionist, but no one else. heh

* * *

-One Month Later-

"I'm sorry sir, Director Shepard is very busy right now, and she is in a very important meeting. I could direct you to Assistant Director Mann if you need to speak with an important person" the receptionist said as she looked at the Director's schedule on the computer.

"Tell me, is she with Special Agent Gibbs in this _meeting_" he said, leaning on the counter, he emphasized the meeting part.

"I cannot divulge that information sir" the woman said, pushing her glasses up her nose again.

"Look lady, I just want to talk to her. She's expecting me, well, not technically, but she knew I was coming sometime when things settled down" he said waving his hand around.

"Sir, I cannot let you go up without authorization. We have very specific protocols we must follow to protect the Director's safety" she quoted, most likely from the notes in front of her.

"Fine, let me talk to someone on Gibbs' team" he said, pretending to sulk.

"Would that be Special Agent Gibbs sir" she asked.

"Yes, does this agency employee any other Gibbs you know" he said exasperatedly and shaking his head at the woman.

The receptionist nodded and made a motion to get the directory of agents when the elevator was opened.

The man waiting looked behind him and smirked.

"Probie" he said, throwing his hands up facing the man.

"Franks" Gibbs said smiling, "Didn't expect you here."

Franks ignored him and turned to the woman standing beside him.

"Do you know how hard it is to come into this building to see you?" Franks said, pointing at the receptionist.

"Do you want me to call Special Agent Gibbs' team now" the young receptionist asked.

Franks rolled his eyes and watched as Jenny took control of the situation.

"No, that's not needed, but can you grab him a visitor's pass" Jenny asked the receptionist.

"He was asking for Director Shepard ma'am, and she is not available, it says she's at L-N-C-H" the woman told Jen.

"It's alright, I'm Director Shepard" Jen fake smiled at the woman, "And that would be lunch, not L-N-C-H."

"I'm so sorry ma'am" the woman said, moving to get Franks a visitors pass, and handing it to Jen.

"Who is going to sign for him?" the woman asked.

Gibbs could sense Jen's mood rapidly changing and took control.

"I'm sure if the Director asked you to get a visitor's pass, she would be signing for him" he said, signing off his name for authorization.

"Yes sir" she said, watching as the trio moved to the security checkpoint, the Director and Agent Gibbs bypassing it, and watching as Franks got wanded and patted down.

--

"You think that woman would recognize you" Franks said as they stepped onto the elevator.

"She's fired, who hired her anyways" Jen flipped, moving to rest her head back against the elevator.

"I'm going to guess Vance, since you don't recognize her Director" Franks said, smirking.

"Well, that's a nice assumption" Jen quipped back, "She's definitely fired now."

The elevator reached Jen's floor and the three stepped off, watching as Hollis came out of MTAC.

The blonde woman was dressed formally in a pant suit, unlike Jen who was dressed in a skirt suit, Jen had her hair in loose curls that framed her face and the blonde had her hair partially up and straightened. Though Franks noticed they were both wearing similar shades of grey and wondered if it was a new regulation because as he looked over at Gibbs, Franks noted that the man was wearing the same shade as the Director.

"Hollis" Jen smiled, "How'd the mission go?" she asked, walking ahead, knowing the blonde would follow her into the office to brief her anyways.

"Good, went off without a hitch, thanks to Ziva's intel" Hollis said smiling.

"Jethro, Franks" Hollis added as she saw the men walking in.

Jenny took off her coat and rounded her desk, watching as they all took a seat at her table.

"So what brings you by Franks" Jenny asked, sitting in her chair.

"I couldn't help myself, I figured you were missing Mexico, so I brought it to you" he laughed.

Gibbs gave him a glare and Jenny laughed, Hollis looked confused, but knew the joke would be told to her eventually.

"And so where is it, all I see is an old man that hasn't shaved in years. I think you came because you missed me" Jen quipped, smirking at the man.

"Nah, it's quite peaceful there, no Probie barging in, or you fending off Latin suitors" he said, watching as Jen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you hadn't told Probie about that? Well we had some fun times in Mexico without you Probie. But I'm glad you warned me not to get on her bad side, I obviously cannot deal with a red head's temper as well as you can" Franks smirked, watching Gibbs as he grew confused.

"Get out of here, some people have real jobs to do now" Jenny said flippantly.

"Fine, I'll be waiting for you at home then Director" he said, moving out the door and down the stairs to visit Gibbs' team.

"Latin suitors" Hollis asked with a smirk, watching as Gibbs sat back in his chair.

"Long story short, a real Lothario was trying to get me into bed, I brushed him off, he wouldn't listen so I used my temper, and also may have told him I was married" Jen said as if it was no big deal.

"But you're not" Hollis noted.

"Nope, but he thought so" Jen said, spinning the sapphire and diamond ring on her finger that had stayed there since Gibbs found out she was alive.

Gibbs smirked at this information and Hollis laughed.

"Director Shepard" Cynthia announced over the intercom.

Jen pressed the button on her phone "yes Cynthia" she asked.

"Agent Gibbs' team is requesting his presence downstairs, they say Franks broke the case" she relayed what Tony had just told her over the phone.

"Alright Cynthia, thank you" Jen said, ending the conversation.

Gibbs got up out of his chair and looked at Jen.

"We still on for tonight" he asked.

"Sure, I'm sure Franks won't mind being ditched if we give him a case of Corona" she smirked.

"I'll get a case when we come back" he said, walking out the door.

Jen shook her head and turned to Hollis.

"So, about the mission" she said finally.

Hollis nodded and moved to pass her a file, explaining the logistics of the mission as Jen read.

--

"You going on a hot date or something tonight" Franks asked as Gibbs loaded the case of beer in the trunk of his car.

"Or something" he said.

"Fine, I come all the way here from Mexico and all I get is a case of Corona for my trouble" Franks teased the man.

"At least you came today, Jen and I are gone tomorrow" he told his former boss, watching as the man's eyebrows rose higher on his face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Franks. It's an ITNERPOL conference, she asked that I be her detail" he smirked.

"So she could get some while she was at it" Franks laughed.

Gibbs said nothing as he turned into the drive of NCIS.

"So you guys are leaving tomorrow?" Franks asked, making sure.

"Yup, all set" Gibbs said, parking the car and heading into headquarters.

"Excellent" Franks said, rubbing his hands together as they ascended in the elevator.

--

"So you're all set for this week and next week" Jen asked Hollis as the woman in question stood up.

"Yes ma'am" Hollis said, "The agency will be in good hands."

"Oh I'm not worried about that" Jen smirked, "I was asking if you were ready for Tony and his incessant need for attention when Gibbs is gone."

"You hadn't warned me about that Director" Hollis smiled.

"Oh, whoops" Jen smirked, watching as the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'll be ready for DiNozzo, working with Gibbs' team before has given me insight to his team" she said.

"Good, good" Jen said, standing up and reaching for her door.

"Goodnight Director, good luck this week" Hollis said, stepping out.

"Have fun Hollis" Jen smiled, watching as the woman exited her office and went to her own.

"Heard you're leaving me" a voice said as she turned around to head back to her desk.

She turned back around and watched as Cynthia gave her and the man a confused look.

"You'd be right" she smirked.

"You're leaving me for Probie and Europe" he said, moving to the threshold of her door.

"Uh huh" she said, stepping into her office, leaving him there.

"Well, so much for me sweeping you off your feet" he said, leaving Cynthia staring at him open mouthed as he crossed the threshold and shut the door.

Jen smirked, "Is Cynthia traumatized out there?"

"Oh that's putting it lightly" he laughed.

"I bet" she said.

"So I get to stay at Probie's while he gets your house?" Franks said, taking a seat in front of her desk.

"Guess so" she said, "should' a called."

"I would have, but I figured a surprise drop would be better" he shrugged.

"Apparently you have excellent timing" she smirked.

"Hey, I took care of you when you were shot" he defended himself.

"I'm pretty sure I took care of myself and then Jethro took care of me, then I was by myself again" she raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to contradict her.

"Okay, but I leant my house" he supplied.

"That you did" she said.

Her door was busted open as they both started to laugh.

"Should I come back" Gibbs said smirking at the two.

"Nah" Franks said.

"You ready to go" Gibbs asked Jen.

"Sure" she said, moving up and grabbing her coat off the rack.

Gibbs helped her into it, and Franks watched the spectacle.

"Aww isn't that sweet" Franks said, smiling.

"Shut up" they both said at the same time, Jen grabbing her briefcase and then putting it in Franks arms.

"You get to carry that for that statement" she laughed, opening her door.

Gibbs let her precede him, watching as she dismissed Cynthia for the night.

He took a hold of her hand and watched as Cynthia looked at them with a confused look.

As the elevator opened and the three got in, Gibbs asked the question that had been on his mind for a minute.

"Why did Cynthia give us a strange look" he said, watching as Jen and Franks shared a look and laughed.

"Well, let's just say, that she thought Franks and I were together down in Mexico" Jen laughed.

Gibbs shook his head at the two. He smiled and tightened his grip on Jen's hand, his fingers feeling the ring she had been wearing that he gave to her 10 years ago in a hotel room in Paris, watching as she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with humor.

He was thankful for everyday he now had with Jen. As much as they both hated public displays of affection, especially at headquarters, they had recently moved to holding hands when the day was done, Gibbs assuring himself this wasn't a dream and Jen being reassured that she finally had someone in her life that loved her, and wouldn't leave her.

Though they still worked like they always did, the addition of Hollis cemented the fact that Gibbs wouldn't have to fear for Jen's safety again, knowing that this Assistant Director wasn't out to get her.

Tony and Ziva stop beating themselves up over not telling him she was alive, and Abby had spent more and more time with Jen, reassuring the woman that she dressed snappy and getting to know her a lot better than just the Director of NCIS. She had also taken to putting a screensaver on her computer of her Mommy and Daddy, sitting on the stoop of Jen's porch, Gibbs holding a cup of coffee and smiling widely and Jenny leaning towards him, laughing at something they had shared. McGee was also visiting Jenny with Abby, certainly getting to know the woman he looked up to as much as he could.

Everything was finally right in Gibbs' world, he had a nice job, good friends, a finished boat in the basement, and a partner in every sense of the word in his life, and he was finally happy.

--

FIN.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with me through these past 6 months. I dont think I would have ever finished it if it wasnt for your reviews and some of you pushing me to finish. I hope some of you have come to Hollis' side and enjoyed her. I dont like the Mibbs, but I enjoy Hollis herself. I want to thank all of you loyal reviewers and the people who had this fic on alerts. This fic is complete, it will not get a sequel or a continuation, I feel that it has been nicely closed up. I have other fics Im always working on, so stay turned for those.

- J


End file.
